Guerras Com o Sogro 2!
by mus1c4
Summary: O dobro de risadas, o dobro de problemas, o dobro de confusões!
1. A Aposta

_Aviso:- Para melhor compreensão da história, recomendo que leiam "Guerras Com o Sogro" _

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Guerras Com O Sogro 2**_

_**Capitulo 1- A Aposta**_

Tudo calmo na era atual, os pássaros cantam, o sol brilha, uma manha calma de paz e tranqüilidade:

Inu:- É MINHA vez de segura-la!

Rom:- Nem vem Inuyasha, você pode ter ela a hora que quiser, é MINHA vez de segura-la!- indo em direção para pegar a criança.

Inu:- Nem vem é minha vez!

Rom:- Pode para, é minha vez!

Kag:- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! Papai, você pega A Tomoyo primeiro e Inuyasha, você segura depois, pode se assim ou ta difícil?

Rom:- Sem problema nenhum!- pegando a criança

Inu: bravo- Ta vendo, não importa a situação, ele sempre pode o que eu não posso!

Rom:- Já reparo que você parece uma criança de 5 anos?

Inu:- FEH!

Kag:- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Inuyasha.

Inu:- Feh!

Tomoyo sorri

E assim se inicia um outro dia de (quase) paz e (quase) tranqüilidade na casa dos Higurashi.

Nesta época, Tomoyo já estava com 11 meses.Havia crescido feliz e saudável. Ainda mais recebendo muitos mimos de seu tio, de seu bisavô, de seus avós, de seus pais, de Rosa e (quando ia para a Sengoku Jidai) de seus padrinho (Miroku e Sango).

Inuyasha, Tomoyo e Kagome estavam morando no quarto de Kagome, mas não pretendia ser por muito tempo. Assim que pudessem iriam se mudar.

Ros:-VAMO ALMOÇA PESSOAL!

Kag:já com Tomoyo nos braços- Inuyasha, pega a papinha dela pra mim, por favor?

Inu:-Já vai, já vai!

Kag:sorrindo- Vamos Inuyasha deixa de ser preguiçoso!

Inu:- Feh!- indo pegar a papinha na mala da bebê.

Rom:- Se me dão licença eu vo indo almoçar, depois eu volto pra ficar mais tempo com a minha netinha!

Kag:- Pode ir papai!-Romero então sai e fecha a porta do quarto onde os quatro estavam.

Inu:- Até que em fim ele foi embora!

Rom:- EU OUVI ISSO!- disse ele na escada.

Kag:balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro sorrindo- Já se passou mais de um ano e meio e vocês nunca param de brigar. É incrível!

Inu:- Feh! A culpa não é minha se ele é o estressado aqui!

Kag:- Se eu fosse contar o quanto você já disse isso!

Inu:- Hunf!

Tomoyo começa a chorar.

Kag:- Inuyasha, me de logo a papinha que a Tomoyo já esta com fome!

Inu:dando a papinha para Kagome-Vejo que puxou isso de mim! Minha mãe me dizia que eu ficava muito bravo quando estava com fome!

Kag:- E fica até hoje!

Inu:- EI?!

Kag:- Hihihi... bom vamos comer não é Tomoyo!- dando a papinha para Tomoyo.

Passou algum tempo antes de Kagome e Inuyasha descerem para almoçar.

Depois do almoço, Souta estava brincando com o Spoink na frente do templo ( depois de tanto tempo, Souta e Spoink eram praticamente inseparáveis). Quando um carro de mudança apareceu na frente da casa do vizinho da frente., seguidos de um caminhão de mudança logo atrás:

Sou:lançando a bola- Vai pegar Spoink...hã?

Spo:colocando a bola na frente se Souta-AU!AU!

Sou:- Parece que teremos novos vizinhos...Vamos avisar a mamãe!

Spo:- AU!

Souta sobe as escadas correndo, vai até a cozinha e encontra sua mãe que estava lavando louça juntamente com Rosa:

Sou:- MAMÃE! MAMÃE!

Lis:- Calma, o que foi Souta?- disse ela parando de lavar louça.

Sou:sorrindo-Nós teremos vizinhos novos!

Ros:- Eu nem sabia que os antigos tinham se mudado!

Lis:- Nossa, é verdade! Os nossos antigos vizinhos tiveram que se mudar de ultima hora!

Ros:- Vamos ir conhecê-los depois do almoço então.

Sou:- O Spoink vai conosco né?

Lis:- Olha Souta, eu não sei se...

Sou:- QUE BOM! Vamos avisar o pessoal Spoink

Spo:- AU!AU!

No quarto onde Kagome e Inuyasha estavam, Kagome e Inuyasha estava olhando Tomoyo no berço:

Kag:- Pronto!Ela já dormiu!- sorrindo

Inu:abraçando Kagome- Essa baixinha demora pra dormir não?

Kag:- E como!

Sou: que chegou abrindo a porta correndo- PESSOAL NÓS VAMOS VER OS NOSSOS NOVOS VIZINHOS!- e fecha a porta com tudo, fazendo um barulho muito alto. Tomoyo acorda e começa a chorar.

Kag:suspiro-Agora vamos ter que fazê-la dormir de novo!

Inu:suspiro e pegando Tomoyo no colo- Pronto, pronto, pronto! Não precisa chorar!- mas isso só a fez chorar mais alto.

Kag:- Deixa eu segura-la!

Inu:dando ela para Kagome-pode tentar!

Kagome brinca um pouco com Tomoyo em seu braços e esta logo pega no sono e dorme:

Inu:- Só você consegue fazê-la parar de chorar!

Kag:- É que ela sabe quando é a mamãe, que a carregou nove meses na barriga, quem está a segurando. E que também ela é meu maior tesouro!

Inu:- NOSSO maior tesouro!- disse abraçando Kagome.

Kag:- Vamos conhecer os nossos novos vizinhos agora?

Inu:suspiro-Vamos né!- pegando um boné.

Kag:- Hihihi...eles não devem ser tão ruins!- pegando o gorrinho de Tomoyo (afinal eles tinham que esconder suas orelhas)

Os três descem (claro que Tomoyo estava dormindo nos braços de Kagome) e se juntam aos outros para conhecer os novos vizinhos.Lisa carregava um bolo para dar aos novos moradores da vizinhança:

DIN DONG! (campainha)

Rom:- Tem certeza de que eles não saíram Souta?

Sou:- Lógico! Eu vi quando eles chegaram!

Inu:- Mais viu se eles saíram?

Sou:- Hã...bem...

Kag:- Vamos gente! Não deve ter ninguém em casa.- nisso Inuyasha estava praticamente atravessando a rua. Mas alguém abriu a porta. Mais precisamente uma garota loira de olhos castanhos , de mais ou menos 17 anos.

???:- Olá, quem são vocês?

Lis:- Nós somos os Higurashi!Moramos aqui em frente.Eu sou Lisa, prazer!- disse estendendo a mão.

Gab:- Prazer! Meu nome é Gabriela! Vamos entrem!- disse ela abrindo espaço para que entrasses- Não liguem pra bagunça das caixas!- eles entraram.

Kag:- Que isso! A propósito, meu nome é Kagome e está é Tomoyo!

Gab:- Ah! Que menina linda e...atchin!

Rom:- Algum problema?

Gab:- Não é que...atchin! eu sou...atchin! Alérgica a...atchin! Cachorros!

Sou:- Vix...Spoink fica aqui fora sim?

Spo:- AU!- Spoink vai pra fora da casa.

Inu:Que acabara de entrarAh então tinha gente na casa!Prazer, sou Inuyasha!

Gab:que o olhava como se ele fosse um deus ( que para ela isso era verdade)- O...oi...atchin!Acho que ainda tem um pouco de pelo de cachorro na casa...MAMÃÃÃÃEEEEEEEEEEEE TEMOS VISITAS!

???:descendo as escadas- AH!Olá! Meu nome é Yasume!- Ela era uma mulher bonita, aparentava ser jovem, cabelos castanhos amarrados por um cock e olhos castanhos. Usava óculos.

Ros:- Prazer, somos os Higurashi!

Lis:- AH! Já ia me esquecendo! Olha, esse bolo é pra vocês, sejam bem vindos a vizinhança!-dando o bolo para Yazume.

Yas:-Obrigada!-pegando o bolo- Olha...pode parecer grosseria, mais eu tenho que arrumar algumas coisas, portanto será que vocês poderiam voltar outro dia? Assim não estaria tudo uma bagunça e vocês poderiam se sentir mais a vontade!

Ros:- Claro!

Lis:- Só queríamos lhe dar boas vindas!

Gab:que ainda olhava para Inuyasha, mas este não percebia pois estava olhando para o outro lado-Bom...então vocês voltam outro dia, pode ser?

Rom:- Claro!

Eles então voltam pra casa.

Kagome queria muito falar com Inuyasha a respeito de Gabriela.sim ela percebera que Gabriela praticamente o comia com os olhos):

Kag:colocando Tomoyo no berço-Inuyasha...?

Inu:-Que foi? Algum problema?

Kag:- Você não reparo que a Gabriela quase não tirou os olhos de você?

Inu:-Não...realmente não!

Kag:- Pois é! Só que ela estava! ùú

Inu:- Calma Kagome! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes!

Kag:- Eu não estou com ciúmes!

Inu:- Ah está sim!

Kag:- Senta!

POW!

Inu:- Porque você fez isto?

Kag:- Hunf!-cruzou os braços e virou a cabeça pro lado!

Inu:- Feh!- e saiu do quarto, fora até a cozinha pegar água, encontrando lá Romero.

Rom:- Olha, seu eu fosse você eu não daria tanta expectativa a uma adolecente apaixonada!- sim ele também percebeu.

Inu:já com o copo de água na mão-E o que que você quer que eu faça?

Rom:- Hora...case logo com a Kagome!

Inu:-Ca...ca...casa?

Rom:- Não! Voar!Claro que é casa seu idiota!

Inu:- Hunf! Eu vou me casar com a Kagome!

Rom:- Duvido! Você já esta enrolando a 1 ano e meio!

Inu:- Pois eu aposto que consigo casar com a Kagome!

Rom:- E eu aposto que você não consegue casar com ela em 15 dias!

Inu:- 90!

Rom:-10!

Inu:-40!

Rom:-30!

Inu:- Fechado!

Rom:- Ótimo!

Inu:- O vencedor ganha 100 pratas do outro!

Rom:- E o perdedor tem que fazer tudo o que o outro pedir por 2 semanas!

Inu:- Ótimo! Por que eu sei que não vou perder!- estendendo a mão

Rom:- E eu sei que você não vai ganhar!- apertando a mão de Inuyasha

Inu:- ÓTIMO!-soltando as mãos

Rom:-ÓTIMO!- indo embora em direção a sala.

Inuyasha toma sua água, lava o copo e o põe no armário.Foi ai que finalmente percebeu:

Inu:- Como eu vou fazer pra me casar com a Kagome em 30 dias?

Continua...


	2. Problemas Com a Maquina de Lavar

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Guerras Com O Sogro 2**_

Capitulo 2- Problemas com a maquina de lavar

Inuyasha vai para a sala, ainda com aquela aposta na cabeça.Estava com 2 problemas:

1º- Não tinha tempo de arrumar um casamento em 30 dias!

2º- Não tinha coragem de pedir a Kagome em casamento. Vinha tentando isso a mais ou menos 10 meses.

Começou a se lembrar de algumas tentativas fracassadas:

_Flash Back_

_Tomoyo tinha apenas 1 mês e Kagome estava sentada na sala dando de mama para ela, Inuyasha chega lá e tenta pedi-la em casamento:_

_Inu:-Kagome...?_

_Kag:- Sim?_

_Inu:- Eu queria te...eu queria te...eu queria te pedir..._

_Kag:- Desembucha Inu!_

_Inu:- Quer cas...- mais neste momento um frisbe quebra a janela e bate na cabeça de Inuyasha._

_Souque estava do lado de fora- DESCULPA!_

_Inu:segurando o frisbe DA PROXIMA VEZ OLHA ONDE LANÇA ESSA DROGA AQUI!- e Jogou de volta, olhou para o lado e viu que Kagome não estava mais lá- Maldição_

_Fim do flash Back_

Inu:- " Teve aquela vez..."

_Flash back _

_Kagome e Inuyasha estavam andando no parque com Tomoyo (esta tinha 3 meses) no carrinho ( Kagome o empurrava) e Inuyasha estava ao seu lado:_

_Inu:- Kagome...?- este para um pouco atrás dela_

_Kag:- Sim...?- - disse soltando as mãos do carrinho e virando para trás, ficando de frente para Inuyasha_

_Inu:- Eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa!_

_Kag:- Pode falar Inuyasha! Não tem problema!- disse sorrindo_

_Inu:- Você...você,...você...- inclinando-se um pouco para o lado- VOCÊ SOLTOU O CARRINHO!- Este, porém, já estava a metros de distancia dos dois e ainda se distanciava mais._

_Kag:- E PORQUE NÃO DISSE LOGO!_

_Os dois sairão correndo atrás do carrinho._

_Fim do flash back_

Inu:-" E também..."

_Flash Back:_

_Tomoyo acabara de dormir, tinha 9 meses, e Kagome estava se preparando para dormir também:_

_Inu:já de pijama- Kagome?_

_Kag:- O que foi?_

_Inu:- Sabe eu queria te pedir uma coisa!_

_Kag:- bocejo O que?_

_Inu:- Que,...quer,...quer,...quer,..._

_Kag:- Inuyasha, vamos que eu estou com sono!_

_Inu:- Você quer c...- mas como a janela do quarto estava aberta um gato preto entrou por ela assustando Kagome._

_Kag:- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- E com esse grito acorda Tomoyo._

_Inu:pegando o gato-Calma, era só um gato!_

_Kag:pegando Tomoyo- Mesmo assim me assustou!Pronto!pronto!pronto! O gato não vai nos atrapalhar mais._

_Inu:Indo até a janela-Ai ai! Suspiro e sussura no ouvido do gato-Isso é tudo culpa sua!- e o joga pra fora da janela (n/a: não se preocupem, gatos sempre caem de pé) e vai em direção a cama(que agora era de casal) – Gato idiota!_

_Kag:fazendo Tomoyo parar de chorar- Disse alguma coisa Inuyasha?_

_Inu:- Não, nada!_

_Kag:sorrindo e colocando Tomoyo do berço- Vamos dormir então!_

_Inu:- É! " Fazer o que?"_

_Fim do flash back_

Por fim. decide ligar a televisão e põe em um canal qualquer:

Inu:- Mais o que?

Estava passando "O pai da Noiva". Inuyasha decide mudar de canal:

Inu:-Não!

Nesse passava o final de "Jorge o Rei da floresta 2" ( a parte do casamento).Decide mudar de canal de novo:

Inu:- Não!

Passava o final de uma novela mexicana onde o mocinho se casava com a mocinha. Muda de novo:

Inu:- NÃO!

Passava "noiva em fuga". E assim saiu mudando os canais, achando uma loja de vestidos de noiva, uma que a mulher contava a historia se seu casamento, no outro as mulheres contavam como fazer um bom casamento, que roupa as damas de honra deveriam usar, entre outros:

Inu:- Não, não, não e NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Lis:que acabara de chegar na sala- Algum problema Inuyasha?

Inu:-Não, não, nada não!

No quarto de Kagome,Tomoyo acabara de acordar:

Kag:-Calma, clama princesa! Já vamos levantar!pegando TomoyoPronto, pronto, pronto! A mamãe já está aqui!- Kagome sente que a frauda dela estava úmida- Vamos tira isso aqui já!

Inu:que acaba de chegar-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kag:Já tirando a frauda de Tomoyo- Não Inuyasha, a frauda dela só está suja!- disse sorrindo, pois ela adorava ver o Inuyasha tão preocupado com Tomoyo.

Inu:- Assim espero!- disse se aproximando.

Kagome e Inuyasha trocam a frauda de Tomoyo, dão papinha e a levam até a frente do templo para andar no andador:

Kag:- Tomoyo!- Tomoyo estava andando de um lado pro outro, querendo a todo custo ir andar na rua, mas está era impedida por Inuyasha ou Kagome.

Inu:- Você tem força garotinha!Logo logo não vai mais estar precisando disto!

Kag:- Hihi! É verdade!

Gab:-Olá Kagome, olá Inuyasha!

Kag:- Oi!

Inu:- Oi!

Gab:se aproximando de Tomoyo- Olá coisinha linda!- mas seus olhos mal a fitaram e já passou a olhar Inuyasha.- Olha, amanhã eu, minha mãe o noivo dela vamos para o Parque de diversões aqui na cidade! Se vocês quiserem ir também, nós temos 6 Ingressos sobrando!- disse apontando os ingressos para Inuyasha.

Inu:- Não sei, Kagome, você quer ir?

Kag:pegando Tomoyo do andador-Bem...- ela queria ir mais ter que ficar agüentando a Gabriela dando em cima de Inuyasha o tempo todo, sem falar que teria que cuidar de Tomoyo- eu...acho que...

Gab:- Ótimo! Agente pega vocês aqui as 8 horas amanhã!

Kag:gota-Tá bem Gabriela!

Gab:- por favor me chame de Gabi!

E eles começaram a conversar, na verdade Gabriela só puxava assunto com Inuyasha e Kagome ficava escutando, quase morta de tanto ciúmes.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Souta:

Sou:Jogando videogame sentado no chão- Toma isso! E isso!E...DROGA! PERDI DE NOVO!

Spo:que estava dormindo em cima da cama- AU!AU!

Sou:- vamos lá! Mais uma...hã?

Lis:que acabara de chegar no quarto-Souta, por favor, será que você pode por a roupa pra lavar?

Sou:- Mas a Rosa que não é a empregada?

Lis:- Mais ela esta ocupada limpando a sala! Por favor Souta! Só desta vez sim?

Sou:- por que não vai você?

Lis:-Por que eu estou fazendo a janta!

Sou:- E por que não vai...- sendo cortado por Lisa.

Lis:- A Kagome está cuidando da Tomoyo e o Inuyasha está a ajudando, seu pai está concertando a janela que você quebrou e seu avô saiu pra comprar pão para hoje a noite!

Sou:- E por que a roupa tem que ser lavada?

Lis:- Souta vá logo e sem reclamar!

Sou:- Ta bom, ta bom! Vamos Spoink!- Foram os dois até a lavanderia, com Souta pisando duro o tempo inteiro e com o bico do tamanho do mundo.

Sou:- Tudo eu! Tudo eu! Por que não chama a Kagome?! Só por que ela teve uma filha não significa que ela não possa cuidar da casa! Ou por que não o papai? Só por que ele estava concertando o vidro que eu quebrei sem querer não significa que ele não possa cuidar da casa!E daí que a Rosa está lavando a sala, era só ela pegar a droga das roupas e por na droga da maquina de lavar!ou por que não o vovô? Grande coisa ele ter ido comprar pão! Era só ele voltar e ir por as roupas pra lavar! E o Inuyasha? Se minha mana já esta cuidando da Tomoyo pra que ele também? Era só um e tudo estaria resolvido!Ou a mãe? Ela não sabe que não precisa fazer janta? Existe uma coisa chamada pizza que agente encontra fácil na pizzaria ou mandando um cara entregar!- Nisso chegou na lavanderia e pois as roupas pra lavar, assim pegando o sabão em pó e colocando na maquina- Tudo eu! Tudo eu!

O problema é que ele não estava olhando o quanto precisava e acabou pondo tudo que tinha na caixa:

Sou:- Até que em fim!Perdi 3 preciosos minutos vindo até aqui e colocando essa porcaria de sabão nessa porcaria de maquina pra essas porcarias de roupas ficarem limpas!

Spo:-AUUUU!

Sou:fechando a porta da maquina-Vamos Spoink!- e saiu correndo para o seu quarto.

Enquanto isso, Romero concertava a janela e acabou vendo o que acontecia entre Gabriela, Inuyasha e Kagome. E não era difícil de perceber que Kagome estava ficando MUITO incomodada:

Rom:-suspiro Como o Inuyasha é tonto!- nisso ia indo em direção a porta para poder sair.

Lá onde Kagome, Inuyasha e Gabriela estavam:

Inu:- Atchim!

Gab:- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Inu:- Não, nada! "aquele idiota do Romero deve ter falado mal de mim".

Rom:descendo as escadas do templo-INUYASHA VEM AQUI!

Inu:- JÁ VO! "Que que ele quer em?"- quando Inuyasha finalmente não dava mais vista:

Gab:- Seu irmão é muito legal sabia?

Kag:- Mais, ele não é meu irmão!

Gab:- Não? Ele é seu primo?

Kag:- Não!

Gab:- Parente ou algo assim?

Kag:- NÃO! Ele é meu namorado!

Gab:- A ta seu...namorado?

Kag:- Isso mesmo!

Gab:- Puxa, não sabia!" Mais ele ainda vai ser meu"!

Kag:- Agora você sabe!

Gab:- E a Tomoyo, é sua irmã?

Kag:- Ela é minha filha!

Gab:- E o Inuyasha que é o pai?

Kag:- " Já é a 14º vez que alguém me pergunta isso" É! Ele é o pai!

Gab:- Interresante! "Como ele pode gostar dessa menina tão chata!"

Kag:- Bem, já ta na hora de você ir embora não é?

Gab:- Ah! Que isso! Não vai me convidar para entrar!

Kag:- Não, não vou!- mas Gabriela já havia subido a escada do templo.

Gab:- VAMOS! EU QUERO CONHECER SUA CASA!

Kag:- suspiro- Já vai!

Enquanto isso, Romero levou (arrastou) Inuyasha até a lavanderia, chagando lá:

Rom:- Qual é o seu problema?

Inu:- Meu problema? Que foi que EU fiz dessa vez?

Rom:- Aquela garota tava quase te engolindo com os olhos e você pergunta qual é o problema?

Inu:- Hora é que...

Rom:- Como você é idiota!

Inu:- E...EU! E você não é?

Rom:-Eu não! Pelo menos eu percebo certas coisas!

Inu:-baka!

Rom:-Imbecil!

O problema é que enquanto eles estavam brigando na lavanderia, a maquina de lavar começou a fazer efeito, e estava começando a ficar muito lotada de espuma:

Inu:- Troxa

Rom:- Besta

E com cada vez mais espuma.

Inu:-Idiota

Rom:Tonto

Inu:- cavalo.

E explodiu:

BUM! (som de explosão)

Rom:Coberto de espuma e algumas peças de roupa-QUE DROGA!

Inu:Coberto de espuma e e algumas peças de roupa- QUEM FOI O TONTO QUE POIS AS ROUPAS NA MAQUINA!

Rom:disse sussurrando- Acho que foi você!

Inu:- CALA A BOCA!

Lis:Que acaba de chegar- Ai meu deus!

Ros:que também acabou de chegar (n/a:como todo mundo tava chegando eu não vou mais por isso)-CRUZ CREDO!

Gab:- Que bagunça!

Kag:- Quem foi que pois as roupas na maquina?

Sou:- O...ops!

Todos:- SOUTA!!!

Sou:- A culpa não foi minha se a maquina não aguentou!

Lis:- Eu já não te disse pra nunca por sabão demais na maquina?

Spo:- AU!

Gab:- Atchim! Atchim! Atchim! Atchim!

Kag:- Vamos Gabi! Você é alérgica a cachorros e não pode mais ficar aqui dentro!- Kagome levou (enxotou) Gabriela para fora de sua casa- Tchauzinho!- e fechou a porta na cara dela.

Gab:- VOCÊ AINDA VAI VER!- E voltou para sua casa.

Kag:que ainda segurava Tomoyo que adormecera- Vamos Tomoyo! Vamos dormir!

No quarto:

Kag:colocando Tomoyo no berço- Inuyasha...?

Inu:- Sim?

Kag:- Você pegou os ingressos para ir no parque?

Inu:- Sim, porque?

Kag:- eu acho que não vou!

Inu:- AH! Você vai sim!

Kag:- Olha Inuyasha eu não...

Inu:abraçando Kagome- Eu sei que você tem ciúmes de mim com a Gabriela, mas não precisa! Você sabe que eu te amo e nunca vou deixar de amar!

Kag:- Eu sei Inu, mas...pera ai! Eu não estou com ciúmes!

Inu:- Ah! Está sim! Isto esta escrito na sua cara!

Kag:- Não eu não estou com ciúmes!

Inu:- Ah está sim!

Kag:- Senta!

POW!

Inu;- por que você fez isso?!

Kag:- Tchau Inuyasha!- e o saiu do quarto brava indo em direção a sala de jantar.

Inu:- FEH!- Inuyasha sai do quarto com Romero o olhando com um olhar de negação- Que foi? Que foi que eu fiz agora?- Romero apenas acena com a cabeça em sinal de Negação e desce a escada- Hunf!

Depois da janta, na lavanderia:

Lis:- E agora você vai limpar toda essa bagunça viu!

Sou:- Mas são 7 horas!

Lis:- Você vai limpar tudo isso aqui e só vai sair quando estiver tudo limpo! Não vai nem dormir sem antes isso aqui estar impecável! E eu vou voltar mais tarde para conferir!

Sou:- Mas...mas...

Lis:- Sem mais nem meio mas, você vai limpar isso AGORA!

Sou:- Ta bom! Ta bom!

Lisa sai da lavanderia, Spoink (sendo um fiel cachorro) fica lá na frente da porta vendo Souta limpar toda a bagunça:

Sou:- Que droga! Ta vendo! Se todo mundo não fosse tão preguiçoso nada disso teria acontecido! E daí que a Kagome...- e ficou reclamando o resto da noite, até acabar (n/a:tenho pena do Spoink!).

Depois disso todos foram dormir.

Continua...


	3. Parque de Confusões

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. _

_**Guerras Com O Sogro 2**_

Capitulo 3- Parque de Confusões!

PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI!

Inu:- AAAHHH!

Kag:-AAAHHH!- Tomoyo começa a chorar- MAIS QUE DROGA É ESSA?!

Inu:desligando o despertador-Era só um despertador Kagome!

Kag:pegando Tomoyo-E PORQUE VOCÊ O LIGOU AS...olhando seu relógio de pulso 7 DA MANHÃ?!

Inu:- Agente não ia no parque hoje, então como a Gabi ia pegar agente as 8 eu decidi por o despertador as 7!

Kag:- "Por que ele está chamando ela de Gabi?" E SÓ POR ISSO PÕE O DESPERTADOR PRA TOCAR A ESSA HORA?!CULPA SUA AGORA A TOMOYO NÃO PARA DE CHORAR!

Inu:- NÃO! ELA NÃO PARA DE CHORAR PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO PARA DE GRITAR!

Kag:- EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO!

Inu:- LÓGICO QUE ESTÁ!

Kag:- SENTA!

POW!

Inu:- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?!- Tomoyo começa a dar risada.

Kag:- Pronto, pronto, pronto! Pelo menos pra isso seu pai serve não é!

Inu:- EI?!

Kag:- E AGORA INUYASHA VAI ACORDAR O MEU PAI!

Inu:- Mas...mas...

Kag:- SEM MAS NEM MEIO MAS! VOCÊ VAI E É AGORAAAAA!- Kagome sai do quarto enquanto vai acordar Souta.

Inuyasha sabia que irritar Romero era burrice. Acordá-lo então...era suicídio.Se trocou ainda pensando em uma maneira dócil de acordá-lo. Então entrou no quarto e por via das duvidas foi acordar Lisa primeiro:

Inu:cutucando Lisa-"Quem sabe se eu conseguir acordá-la primeiro eu posso fazê-la acordar o doido ali"-Lisa...acorda...Lisa...acorda por favor!

Lis:abrindo os olhos- Ah! Ola Inuyasha o que quer?

Inu:- Eu...vim acordar vocês dois porque agente ia no parque de diversões!

Lis:- Ah! Verdade? Você não nos falou sobre isso ontem.

Inu:- Eu devo ter esquecido!- Lisa se levantou, abriu o guarda-roupa, pegou uma roupa e foi e direção ao banheiro.

Lis:- A sim, Inuyasha acorde o Romero por favor?- E fechou a porta do banheiro.

Agora sim Inuyasha poderia dizer que tinha se ferrado legal. Bem ele tinha que acordar Romero de algum jeito cujo ela pudesse sair vivo para contar a história. Ele apreensivo chegou do lado da cama cuja Romero dormia, e cutucou-o 2 vezes levemente. Talvez não fosse tão difícil no afinal, só que...:

Sou:segurando uma corneta- ACORDA TODO MUNDO QUE HOJE AGENTE VAI NO PARQUE!- Inuyasha olhou para Souta com medo.

Inu:- NÃO! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM! (Som de corneta)

Souta saiu e fechou a porta com toda sua força:

Rom:- UHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Inuyasha fez uma expressão assustada e virou sua cabeça para a direção de Romero devagar- QUE IDÉIA FOI ESSA INUYASHA DE ME ACORDAR AS...olhando o Relógio da cabeceira- 7 E 5 DA MANHÃ COM UMA CORNETA?!

Inu:com medo- MAS NÃO FUI EU!

Rom:- AGORA VOCÊ ME PAGA!

POW! PAFT! TOW! TABEFT!

Rom:- IDIOTA!- E abriu a porta do quarto a fechando com muita força.

Inu:- Você um dia vai me pagar Souta! E VOCÊ TAMBÉM ROMERO!

Rom:- IDIOTA!

Depois de estar todo mundo pronto, eles foram esperar na frente do templo:

Vdk:- Que pena que a Rosa não tece que ir visitar a mãe dela! Ela ia adorar!

Sou:- Não acredito que não pudemos levar o Spoink com a gente!

Lis:- Já disse que não podemos levar um cachorro em um parque de diversões!

Inu:pondo um boné- Eu não acredito que eles são vizinhos e ainda se atrasam!

Rom:- Eu não acredito que além de ter me acordado com uma corneta você ainda por cima nem nos avisou sobre esse tal parque ai!

Inu:- Já disse que não fui eu!

Kag:Com Tomoyo nos braços- Olha eles estão saindo!

Gab:atravessando a rua-OLA INUYASHA! OLHA KAGOME! OLA PESSOAL!

Inu:- Ah, ola Gabi!

Kag:rangendo os dentes- Olá Gabriela!

Gab:- Venham aqui pra gente pode i pro parque!- Eles então atravessaram a rua e foram em direção a casa de Gabriela, lá encontraram Yazume e seu noivo- Este aqui é o noivo de minha mãe, o Mouro.

Mou:- Muito Prazer!

VDk:- Muito prazer em conhecer você também!

Sou:- Então vamos no parque ou não?

Yaz:- Claro! Vamos entrem todos no carro e vamos para o parque!

Eles entraram na vã (que cabia 10 pessoas) na seguinte ordem: No banco da gente ia o avô de Kagome (na janela) Yazume, e de motorista Mouro. No segundo banco estava Romero, Souta no meio e Lisa na ponta. E no banco de trás estava Gabriela, Inuyasha e Kagome com Tomoyo no colo. Inuyasha estava no meio portanto nem preciso dizer que Kagome estava morta de tanto ciúmes, ainda mais porque Gabriela não para de puxar assunto com Inuyasha:

Kag:- "Ah Gabriela você me paga!"

Chegando no parque todos desceram do carro, pegaram seus ingressos (Tomoyo não precisara pagar pois não tinha idade para andar em nenhum brinquedo) e entraram no tão sonhado parque (para Souta pelo menos):

Sou:-NOSSA! COMO É GRANDE!

Lis:- Vamos com calma Souta! Vamos primeiro ver onde cada um quer ir!

Gab:- Não precisamos ficar todos juntos! Podemos nos dividir em grupos! Daí as 8 horas, a hora que o parque fecha nós nos encontramos aqui!" Quem sabe assim eu não possa ficar sozinha um pouco com o Inuyasha longe dessa Kagome.

Kag:percebendo as mas intenções de Gabriela- Boa idéia Gabi! Que tal se eu e você fizermos um grupo?!- Disse ela mais afirmando do que perguntando.

Gab:- Olha Kagome...

Kag:- Que bom que você aceitou! Agora venha vamos no splash!- Kagome com uma mão segurava Tomoyo e com a outra arrastava Gabriela para o mais longe possível de Inuyasha- " Pelo menos assim terei ela sob meu controle!".

Sou:-...PAPAI! IRMÃO CACHORRO! VAMOS NA MONTANHA-RUSSA?

Inu:Cutucando sua cabeça- O que é montanha-russa?

Rom:- Qual montanha russa? A vermelha, a amarela ou a verde?

Sou:- NAS TRÊS! VAMOS LOGO!- Souta pegou uma mão de Romero, pegou uma mão de Inuyasha e sai arrastando eles para a primeira montanha russa, a verde, cuja não tinha muita fila.

Gabriela (que ainda era arrastada por Kagome) estava furiosa com o que estava acontecendo:

Gab:- Ei garota quem disse que eu queria fazer um grupo com você?

Kag:- Meu nome não é garota é Kagome!- Ainda arrastava Gabriela.

Gab:- Bom mesmo assim "Kagome" como eu vou me divertir se você tem que ficar cuidando dessa garotinha o tempo todo?

Kag:- Essa "garotinha" tem nome! Seu nome é Tomoyo! E respondendo sua pergunta é simples! Você vai nos brinquedos enquanto eu cuido da Tomoyo! Depois nos encontramos na saída!

Gab:- E você não vai brincar?

Kag:- Não! Não to afim!-Kagome (vendo que estava longe de Inuyasha) finalmente a soltou.

Gab:- Como quiser! Já que você não gosta de se divertir por mim tudo bem! Bom eu quero ir no splash! Me encontra na saída!

No outro lado do parque mais precisamente na saída da montanha russa verde:

Rom:enjoado- Como você consegue ir nesse troço?

Sou:- Calma gente! E olha que essa montanha-russa nem da luping! Imagina na amarela que da um luping e finalmente na vermelha que da 5!

Rom e Inu:-glump!

Inu:enjoado e com a mão na frente da boca-Eu precioso ir ao banheiro!- e saiu correndo para a porta do banheiro.

Depois que Inuyasha saiu do banheiro, Souta os arrastou para a montanha-russa amarela que tinha uma fila maior que a verde.

Do outro lado do parque, Lisa, Yazume, o avô de Kagome e Mouro estavam acabando de sair do "Rio Encantado" um lugar onde dava pra descansar:

Vdk:- AGORA NÓS VAMOS NO BUG-JUMPING!

Lis:- Papai! O senhor esta muito velho para ir no bug-jumpig!

Vdk:- Hora o que que tem de mais?

Lis:- Acontece que...

Yaz:- O senhor já não tem mais idade pra isso senhor higurashi!

Mou:- Elas tem razão!

Vdk:- Hora eu não quero ficar indo so nesses brinquedos pra criancinha!

Lis:- Papai nós agora vamos naquele ali!- Disse apontando para um trenzinho!

Vdk:- Ou bolas! "Tenho que fugir deles"

Do outro lado do parque, Souta, Romero e Inuyasha acabaram de sair da montanha-russa amarela:

Inu:enjoado- BANHEIRO!- E saiu correndo para o banheiro mais próximo.

Rom:enjoado- FRACO!

Sou:- Pronto! Agora nós três podemos ir NA MONTANHA-RUSSA VERMELHA! HAHA!

Rom:- Tem certeza de que não prefere outra coisa! Tipo um carrossel ou um trenzinho?

Sou:- Fraco!

Inuyasha acaba de sair do banheiro:

Inu:- Aonde nós vamos agora?

Sou:- Na montanha-russa vermelha!

Inu:- O...outra montanha-russa?

Sou:- Isso mesmo! VAMOS!- Pegou inuyasha por um braço, Romero pelo outro e saiu até a montanha-russa vermelha.

Do outro lado do parque Kagome esperava Gabriela sair do splash, esta saiu de lá com um sorriso de orelha a orelha:

Gab:- Ai foi muito divertido Kagome querida você deveria ter ido!

Kag:- Não, eu não estava afim!- Tomoyo começa a chorar e Kagome percebe que sua frauda estava úmida- Agora eu preciso trocar a frauda da Tomoyo!- Kagome já ia indo embora.

Gab:- "Quem sabe essa seja a minha chance de fugir!"

Kag:- Ah já ia me esquecendo! Vamos Gabi! Você vai junto comigo!- Pega Gabriela por um braço e a leva arrastada para o banheiro.

Gab:- Oh! Droga!

Na fila da montanha-russa vermelha:

Sou:- Ai está quase na nossa vez!

Rom:- É serio é? E se agente desistisse! Não seria uma boa idéia?

Inu:ainda enjoado- Eu preciso ir no banheiro!

Sou:- Fracos!

Lisa, Yazume, Mouro e o avô de Kagome tinham acabado de sair do trenzinho:

Lis:- Vamos aonde agora?

Yaz:- Eu não sei, onde você quer ir Mouro?

Mou:- Quem sabe no...carrinho de bate-bate?

Vdk:-"Enquanto eles estão discutindo eu vou fugir!"- E saiu de fininho para o bug-jump.

Yaz:- Por que não perguntamos para o senhor Higurashi?- Mas ao olharem para o lado viram que ele não estava ali.

Lis:- Ai meu deus! Onde será que meu pai está?

Na fila da montanha-russa vermelha, estava quase na vez deles entrarem quando a catraca fechou, e eles eram os primeiros do próximo carrinho:

Sou:- Mais que droga! Agora agente vai ter que esperar mais!

Inu:- Ainda da tempo de desisti!

Sou:- Não! Nós não vamos desisti! Nós vamos ficar aqui e esperar até que chegue nossa vez!

Inu e Rom:-gota.

Finalmente para a alegria de Souta e desespero de Inuyasha e Romero as catracas se abriram, Souta entrou correndo com Romero e Inuyasha logo atrás:

Sou:- ALELUIAAAAAA!...hã?- Um homem parou Souta.

Hom:- Sinto muito meu jovem mais você é muito pequeno para ir nesta montanha-russa!

Sou:- Mas...mas...

Hom:- Sinto muito mas não posso fazer nada! Você tem 1 metro e 47 e é preciso 1 metro e 50 para poder ir nesse brinquedo!-Mostra a placa do tamanho necessário (aquela que tem na maioria dos brinquedos).

Sou:-ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

Hom:- Agora se me da licença desça por aquelas escadas e espere lá em baixo!

Sou:- DROGAAAAAAAAAA!- Souta descia as escadas e a cada degrau falava "Droga"- Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga! ...

Hom:- Enquanto a vocês dois podem sentar-se no primeiro carrinho!- Neste momento Romero e Inuyasha voltaram a realidade e perceberam a encrenca em que tinham se metido.

Inu:- Não espera ai...

Hom:- Vão logo a fila tem que andar!- O homem empurrou Inuyasha e Romero para o primeiro banco, fechado a trava.

Inu:- Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não!

Rom:- Eu quero SAIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Inu:- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!- O brinquedo estava prestes a começar quando Inuyasha(usando sua força yokai) abriu sua trava e saiu em um pulo dali (consequentemente ele quebrou a trava do brinquedo).

Rom:- EI ESPERA NÃO ME DEIXA AQUI SOZIIIIIIIIINHO!

Inu:do lado de fora do brinquedo- Tchau tchau Romero!

Rom:- SEU MALDITO DESGRAÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Neste momento o brinquedo começou a funcionar, foi de 0 a 200 km/seg. em 2 segundos.

Enquanto isso Kagome trocava a frauda e a roupa de Tomoyo, esta sorria, e Gabriela olhava Kagome com desprezo:

Kag:- Prontinho! Agora você já esta limpinha!- Tomoyo da risada.

Gab:- Ei? Porque você nunca troca o gorro dela?

Kag:- Porque não! E isso por acaso é da sua conta?

Gab:- Calma miss stress! Eu apenas fiz uma pergunta!

Kag:-Hunf!

Gab:- Agora vamos! Eu quero ir no "evolution"!

Kag:-suspiro.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha ia andando até o banco onde Souta estava(esse banco era de frente a saída a montanha-russa):

Inu:- HAHAHA! Oi Sout...HAHAHAH!...ta!

Sou:- Você não foi na montanha-russa?

Inu:- HAHAHAHA...não...HAHAHAHA!

Sou:- Queria ter seu tamanho pra poder ter ido...ISSO NÃO FOI JUSTO!

Inu:- HAHAHA! PELO MENOS SEU PAI FOI...HAHAHAHAHA!

Sou:- Sorte dele!...Olha é meu pai ali!

Inu:-glump!

Rom:- Inuyasha...AGORA VOCÊ MORREEEEE!- E saiu correndo atrás dele, sendo seguidos por Souta..

Sou:- Ei...ESPEREM POR MIM!

Do outro lado do parque:

Yaz:- Onde será que ele foi?

Mou:- Eu não sei! E você lisa tem alguma idéia?

Li:- Na...eu espera ai! Ele disse que ia no bug-jump!

Yaz:- Então vamos ver se ele não está lá!

Neste momento Gabriela e Kagome iam até o "evolution" quando elas avistam na fila uma pessoa muito conhecida:

Kag:do lado de fora da fila (porém dava pra falar com as pessoas da fila)- Vovô?

Vdk:- Ah! Ola Kagome!

Kag:- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Gab:- Ai Kagome se ele quer ir no evolution então deixa ele!

Vdk:- E tem mais eu acabei de sair do bug-jump! E antes disso eu fui no cataclisma!

Kag:gota!- E Tomoyo bate palmas.

Gab:- Será que eu não poderia entrar na fila?

Vdk:- Pergunte para o pessoal de trás!

Gab:- Ei, vocês! Eu posso entrar! Sou só eu, ela aqui ao vai!

Mul1:- Não sei não!

Hom:- A o que que custa! É só uma pessoa!

Mul2:- É vamos! Deixa ela!

Mul1:- Tudo bem pode entrar!

Gab:- Obrigado!- Gabriela pulou a grade e entrou atrás do avô de Kagome.

Kag:-gota.- Tomoyo cutuca sua mãe e aponta para trás. Kagome olha para trás e vê Inuyasha correndo.

Inu:se escondendo atrás de Kagome- KAGOME ME ESCONDA!

Kag:- O que que você aprontou dessa vez em Inuyasha?

Inu:- Eu juro que não foi por mal! FOI SEM QUERE!

Kag:- Mas fala ai o que aconteceu?

Gab:-É Inuyasha, o que aconteceu?

Kag:virando-se para Gabriela- A conversa ainda não chegou na cozinha tá!

Gab:-Hunf!

Rom:Vindo correndo- INUYASHA PREPARE-SE! HOJE É O DIA EM QUE VOCÊ VAI MORRE!- Romero para por um instante do lado de um carrinho de algodão doce. Ele sem pensar duas vezes pega o carrinho e sai correndo atrás de Inuyasha- PREPARE-SE! ESSE SERÁ SEU FIM!

Hom do carrinho de algodão doce:- EI! ISSO É MEU!- E saiu correndo atrás dos dois.

Inu:- AAAAAAHHHHHH!- E saiu correndo. Com Romero tacando algodão doce nele.

Kag:- EI VOCÊS DOIS ESPEREM!- Tomoyo cutuca Kagome novamente e aponta para trás e ali vinha Souta, quase morrendo de tanto correr.

Sou:caindo no chão- Meu pai e o irmão cachorro são muito rápidos!

Kag:- Mais o que que aconteceu?

Sou:- Eu não sei! Só sei que foi depois deles terem ido na montanha-russa vermelha!

Kag:- Espere aqui que eu já volto!- E saiu correndo atrás dos dois.

Sou:se levantando- Hum! Vovô? Gabi?

Vdk:- Sim Souta somos nós!

Sou:- Ei posso entrar na fila com vocês?

Gab:- Não sei pergunta pro pessoal de trás!

Mul1:- Olha eu sabia que ia acabar entrando mais gente!

Hom:- A deixa! Ele é só uma criança!

Mul2:- É o que que custa?

Mul1:- Ok! Ele pode entrar também!

Sou:- OBA!- E pulou a grade.

Não muito longe dali:

Rom:- INUYASHA SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ VAI MORRE!- Tacando algodão doce.

Inu:levando uma "algodãoçada"- AAAHHH! EU JURO FOI SEM QUERE!

Rom:- ISSO TAMBÉM FOI SEM QUERE!- Tacando mais um algodão doce.

Hom do carrinho de algodão doce:-NÃO GASTE MEU ALGODÃO!

Inu:- MAMÃE!

Kag:Segurando Tomoyo e os alcançando- PAPAI PARA COM ISSO!

Rom:- INUYASHA TOMA ISSO!- Não sei como...mais Romero conseguiu tacar o carrinho de algodão doce em Inuyasha, que acertou-o em cheio.

Inu;- ITAAAAAAIII!-Inuyasha para na frente de uma lagoa. O carrinho de algodão doce já estava na lagoa.

Hom do carrinho de algodão doce:-MEU CARRIIIIIIINHO!

Rom:Pulando em cima de Inuyasha- AAHH!

Inu:- AAAAAAHHHHH!- Os dois caíram na água, e começaram a brigar dentro dela.

Rom:-Idio...- Sendo afundado por Inuyasha.Uma "pequena" multidão de pessoas começou a se formar ali.

Inu:-Inbe...- Sendo puxado por Romero que sobe até a superfície. Neste momento Inuyasha perdeu seu boné.

Rom:- Ba...- Sendo puxado por Inuyasha que sobe até a superfície.

Inu:-Tro...- Sendo puxado por Romero que sobe até a superfície.

Kag:- Por Kami sama...SENTA!

SPLOSH!

Inu:- POR QUE FEZ ISSO?!

Rom:Saindo da água- ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA!

Inu:Saindo da água e se chacoalhando como um cachorro(o que geralmente acontece depois que o cachorro toma banho)- MINHA CULPA! OLHA QUEM FALA!

Hom do carrinho de algodão doce:se ajoelha no chão, põe as mãos na frente de seu rosto e começa a se lamentar- Meu carrinho! Meu precioso carrinho!

Kag:- CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! NÃO ACHAM QUE FIZERAM MUITA CONFUSÃO PRA UM DIA SÓ! OLHA A MULTIDÃO QUE ESTÁ AQUI!- Inuyasha e Romero finalmente olham em volta e vêem a cara de incrédulo das pessoas ali.

Lis:- Ótimo ele não estava no bug-jump!

Yaz:que vê a multidão de pessoas- Ei o que está acontecendo ali?

Mou:- Será que foi um acidente!

Lis:- Vamos dar uma olhada!- Eles rapidamente correm até a multidão pra saber o que estava acontecendo.

Rom:- Isso é tudo culpa sua!

Inu:- Minha culpa...MINHA CULPA! EU NÃO TAQUEI O CARRINHO DE ALGODÃO DOCE EM VOCÊ! E DOEEU!

Rom:- Pelo menos eu não deixei você sozinho na montanha-russa...sabe!

Inu:- ISSO NÃO ERA MOTIVO PRA VOCÊ TER ME TACADO O CARRINHO!- E começaram a discuti.

Hom67:-Nossa olha só como eles brigam!

Hom14:- Mas o mais incrível é que...repare nas orelhas do homem de cabelos prateados!

Mul9:- Puxa é verdade! Será que são reais?

Hom243- Acho que não! Devem ser de plástico! Ou pano! Ou pelúcia!

Lis:- Será que podem nos informar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Mou:- Aconteceu algo grave?

Mul742:- Não foi nada muito grave! Só que duas pessoas começaram a brigar bem ali!- Apontando para Inuyasha e Romero .Yazume Lisa e Mouro ficam espantados.

Yaz:- El...eles causaram tanta confusão!

Lis:- Ai meu deus!

Kag:cansada de ouvir os dois discutindo- SENTA!

POW!

Inu:- Porque fez isso?

Kag:- CHEGA! PAREM DE DISCUTIIIR!

Hom891:- Que incrível aquela mulher consegue parar um deles apenas com uma palavra!

Mul614:- Isso é mais divertido que ir em um circo!

Hom398:- Concordo com você!- De repente um homem que parecia ser o dono do parque chega ao local.

Ddp:- Ei...vocês três!

Inu, Kag e Rom:- Hum?-Tomoyo o olha também.

Ddp:- Foram vocês que quebraram o carrinho daquele vendedor?

Inu:- Epa...vocês não! Foi só o...

DdpNervoso:- FORAM OU NÃO?

Kag:- Infelizmente sim!

Ddp:- Sinto muito mas vocês terão que pagar! E ainda mais! Eu fiquei sabendo que um de vocês quebrou a trava de um das cadeiras da montanha-russa vermelha! Isso é verdade?

Inu:- Opa!

Ddp:- Terão que pagar também! Tudo isso são...-pensando um pouco- 7 mil dólares!

Kagome, Inuyasha e Romero se assustaram. Até Yazume, Lisa e Mouro se assustaram. Até Tomoyo se assustou:

Rom:-T...t...tudo isso?!

Ddp:- Sim! Tudo isso! 1500 pelo carrinho e 5500 pela trava do brinquedo!

Rom:- Da pra paga em prestação pelo menos?

Ddp:- 10vzs de 750!

Rom:- Ufa! Melhor assim!

Ddp:- Vocês dois me sigam!- Inuyasha e Romero seguiram o dono do parque. A multidão também se dispersou. Ficou apenas Kagome, Yazume, Lisa, Mouro e Tomoyo ali.

Kag:- BAKAAAS!

Lis:- Calma querida! Eles vão ficar bem!

Mou:- Eles brigam assim o tempo todo?

Lis:- Não! Só de vez em quando!

Gab:que acabara de chegar- O que aconteceu?

Kag:- o Meu pai e o Inuyasha brigaram!

Sou:que acabara de chegar- De novo?

Lis:- É! De novo!

Vdk:- Eles dois nunca aprendem!

Lis:- Que bom que o senhor está bem papai! Fiquei preocupada!

Gab:- Calma! Nós acabamos de sair do evolution!

Mou:surpreso- Vo...você...você foi no evolution!

Sou:- Sim e agora vamos do castelo assombrado!

Gab:- Tchau pra vocês!- Os três foram na direção do castelo.

Mais a noite já estava na hora de ir embora, portanto todos se encontraram no local combinado:

Kag:- Que demora! Por que o Inuyasha e o Romero estão demorando?

Sou:- Só falta eles terem causado mais confusão!

Gab:- Não! Olha eles ali!- O dois vinham chegando, Inuyasha com um boné muito estranho ( era rosa e tinha um pônei neste,tinha um lacinho e ainda estava escrito I s2 Poneis) e Romero falando com ele...quero dizer discutindo.

Rom:- Você me deu muito prejuízo! Não acredito que me fez perder 5500 dólares!

Inu:- Já disse que o peso da culpa não é todo meu! E alias porque compro esse boné RIDÍCULO PRA MIM USAR?!

Rom:- Porque não podemos deixar o pessoal ver suas orelhas! Vai chamar muita atenção!

Inu:- MAIS PORQUE ESSE!!

Rom:- Você já me fez perder muito dinheiro! E esse era o mais barato!

Inu:- Feh!- Ao chegarem mais perto do pessoal, Souta começou a dar risada.

Sou:- HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

VDK:- HAHAHAHA!

Gab:- Huhuhu...hihih...HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kag:- HAHAHAHA!

Inu:- Qual é a graça?

Sou:-Se...se...SEU BONÉ! HAHAHAHAHA!

Yaz:-HAHA! HÁ! Vamos pro carro logo assim podemos ir pra casa!

Mou:-HAHAHA...você tem HAHA! Razão!

No carro todo dava risada do estranho boné que Inuyasha usava. Ele não podia tirar por causa que a família de Gabriela. Mas logo já estavam em casa. Se despediram da família de Gabriela e entraram no templo.

Chegando em casa a primeira coisa que Inuyasha fez foi jogar no chão:

Inu:- Que boné mais ridículo!

Rom:- Ah Inuyasha até que ficou bonitinho em você!

Inu:- GRRRR!

Lis:- Vamos dormir logo!

Sou:-É verdade! Eu estou bocejo com sono!

Kag:- Eu também! Sorte que Tomoyo dormiu no carro!

Inu:- Sorte mesmo!

Kagome, Lisa, o avô de Kagome e Souta subiram as escadas, quando Inuyasha ia subir:

Rom:- Inuyasha faltam só 29 dias!- Inuyasha não entendeu a principio mas depois lembrouce da aposta.

Inu:- E pode ter certeza que daqui a 29 dias eu já estarei casado!

Rom:- É o que veremos!

Os dois sobem as escadas, vão para seus definitivos quartos, mas Inuyasha estava deitado na cama, não conseguia dormir:

Inu:- Você tem que conseguir Inuyasha! Tem que conseguir perguntar isso a ela!

Kag:- Falou alguma coisa Inuyasha?

Inu:- Não nada Kagome!

Inuyasha virou-se para o lado e dormiu.

Continua...

N/A:- Desculpa a demora! Foi mal mesmo pessoal! Desculpa mesmo! Estava completamente sem idéia do que escrever! Essa idéia só apareceu a uns dias atrás!

E obrigado stut por me dar essa idéia!

Mais uma vez desculpa!

Até mais! Bjus!


	4. Quando a Chuva Cai

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. _

_**Guerras Com O Sogro 2**_

Capitulo 4- Quando a chuva cai...

Inuyasha acorda era 8 horas da manhã. Abre seus olhos e se depara com um bilhete em um papelzinho amarelo coleado em sua testa. Ele o retira e o lê:

"_Querido Genro Inuyasha_

_Só gostaria de se lembra que a partir de hoje faltam apenas 28 dias para que o prazo de nossa aposta se acabe!_

_Se eu fosse você eu andaria mais rápido!  
Ass.: De seu amado e eterno Sogro:_

_Romero!""_

Inuyasha amassa o papelzinho e joga no chão:

Inu:- Aquele imbecil!- Se levanta, vê como Tomoyo está no berço e vai tomar um banho.

Kagome acorda uma hora depois, se levanta e vai acordar Tomoyo, mas está não está no berço:

Kag:- Ai meu deus! Onde será que a Tomoyo está? Será que ela está bem? E SE SEQUESTRARAM ELA?

Kagome sai correndo escada abaixo (quase caindo) e encontra Inuyasha dando papinha pra ela na cozinha:

Inu:- Olha o aviãozinho!- Tomoyo começa a bater palmas e abrir a boca- Isso! Muito bem! Muito bem! Hã...Kagome até que enfim levanto!

Kag: Sorrindo - Vejo que e hoje você acordo primeiro que eu!

Inu:- Hora, estou aqui não estou?- Inuyasha vira-se para Tomoyo e continua a dar papinha- E agora o trenzinho! Thuc! Thuc! Thuc! Piui!- Tomoyo bate palma e volta a abrir a boca.

Kagome somente sorria! Adorava ver Inuyasha preocupado com Tomoyo! Assim via um lado carinhoso que raramente conseguia ver no passado.

Depois de algum tempo Romero entra na sala e começa a ver televisão, mas precisamente como estaria o tempo naquele dia:

TV:- Hoje terá muito sol no período da manhã, porém a tarde terá uma grande tempestade. Máxima de 20 graus ...

Rom:- Que droga! Hoje vai chove!...Alias faz muito tempo que não chove!

Ros:- O que disse senhor Higurashi?- Passando pela sala com uma trouxa de roupas para serem lavadas.

Rom:- Nada, Rosa nada!

Ros:- Onde está o pai da senhorita Lisa?

Rom:- Ele está dormindo! E já disse que é pra você me chamar de Romero! Que coisa!

Ros:- Ah me desculpe Romero! É que na antiga família em que eu trabalhava não podia ser falado os nomes das pessoas da casa. Daí né...- E desandou a falar.

De repente começa a tocar a campanha, Lisa vai atender:

Lis:- Sim...ah é você Gabriela?Yazume!

Gab:- Já disse que pode me chamar de Gabi

Yaz:- Podemos entrar?

Lis:- Claro! Claro que podem!- Disse abrindo mais a porta para que elas possam entra.

Yazume e Lisa vão para a cozinha:

Yaz:- Bom, eu gostaria de convidar vocês para meu casamento! Vai ser neste sábado!

Lis:- Oh! Meus parabéns! Com certeza nós iremos sim!

Kagome e Inuyasha continuavam a brinca com Tomoyo no quarto, tentando ensiná-la a falar, quando Gabriela entrou neste, o que não deixou nossa Kagome nem um pouco feliz:

Gab:- Ah! Então ai estão vocês!

Kag:- Então, o que você quer 'Gabriela'?

Gab:- Ah sim, minha mãe está convidando vocês pro casamento dela que vai ser daqui á 3 dias! Sem que tá muito em cima da hora! Mais é que nós só conhecemos vocês ante-ontem! E eu...quero dizer nós gostaríamos muito que vocês fosses!- Diz ela olhando para Inuyasha deixando Kagome morta de ciúmes.

Kag: Se levantando- Pode deixar 'Gabriela'! Nós vamos sim!Com todo o prazer!- Disse debochada.

Gab:-Que bom! Eu vou adorar te ver lá "Kagome"!- Disse debochada.

Qualquer um que entrasse naquele local poderia ver que as duas estavam se desafiando com puro ódio nos olhos.

De repente, começou a trovejar e a garoar. Na sala:

Souta acabara de chegar no cômodo, Romero estava quase dormindo de tanto ouvir Rosa falar, ele apenas assentia com a cabeça a tudo que ela fala:

Ros:- Daí quando o meu antigo patrão, o Elías sabe, compro um carro veio um esquilo de pelúcia junto! Daí ele disse assim: 'Rosa! Ajude meus filhos a limparem o carro!" Então eu fui lá e...

Sou:- PAPAI! PAPAI! PAPAI! TÁ CHOVENDO! SERÁ QUE EU POSSO POR O SPOINK AQUI DENTRO DE CASA? SE NÃO ELE VAI FICA MOLHADO!

Rom:- Pode!pode! Claro! Alias, eu vou por o Spoink aqui dentro! Você pode ficar aqui, conversando com a Rosa!"É agora que eu me livro dela!"-Este se levanta e vai pegar o Spoink.

Rosa olha para Souta, este olha pra Rosa. Eles ficam se olhando por uns minutos...até que Souta resolve dizer alguma coisa:

Sou:- Ah...você gosta de joga videogame?

Ros:- Claro! Que tal se depois que eu por essas roupas pra lava nós dois vamos jogar?

Sou:- CLARO!

Ros:- Ok, então espere um pouco!- Rosa fora até a lavanderia.

Romero acabara de colocar Spoink para dentro de casa e este vai direto em Souta:

Sou:- PARA! HAHAHAHA! PARA SPOINK!

Ros:-Voltei!

Sou:- Ok! Então vamos!

Os dois subiram até o quarto e foram jogar videogame.

Foi então que começa a chover mais forte. Mas uma baita de uma chuva mesmo.

No quarto, Gabriela conversava com Inuyasha sobre algumas coisas. Kagome somente os observava com muito mas MUITO ciúmes cuidando de Tomoyo. Está olhava hora para sua mãe e hora para seu pai, curiosa.

Romero sobe para o quarto e para na frente da porta assim podendo ver aquela cena, o que o deixou só um pouquinho bravo com o Inuyasha:

Rom:- Inuyasha vem aqui só um pouquinho!

Inu:-"Que que esse idiota que dessa vez?"

Inuyasha foi até Romero com a menor boa vontade do mundo, este o puxou pra fora do quarto, fechou a porta e o arrastou até a sala:

Rom:- Qual é o seu problema?- Disse ele morrendo de raiva.

Inu:-Não! Qual é o seu problema? Que que eu fiz dessa vez?

Rom:- MAS QUE DROGA SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO VÊ QUE A KAGOME ESTÁ MORRENDO DE CIÚMES DA GABRIELA SEU IMBECIL!

Inu:- Mas...mas...

Rom:- Sem mais nem meio mais! Se é pra conversa com alguém que seja com qualquer um! MENOS COM A GABRIELA SEU BAKA!

Inu:-...- Odiava admitir mais ele estava certo! Quanto mais conversasse com Gabriela, mais causaria problemas entre ele e a Kagome.

Rom:- Olha Inuyasha eu juro que se você magoar a Kagome nem que seja um pouquinho EU TE MATO!

No quarto, havia um silencio mortal, Gabriela e Kagome somente fitavam-se como dois leões prontos para se matarem, nem ao menos piscavam. Tomoyo apenas olhava para o rosto delas com cara de quem não entende nada. Em fim Kagome resolve falar alguma coisa:

Kag:- E então 'Gabriela' porque não vai embora? Sabe que aqui há muitos shoppings em que você pode passear.- Disse ela com raiva. Tomoyo começou a fita-la.

Gab:- Ah, 'Kagome' não estou nem um pouco afim de fazer isso. E além do mais está chovendo 'querida'. Não quero me molhar.- Agora Tomoyo fitava Gabriela.

Kag:- Ah 'Gabriela' é que assim estraga a sua chapinha não é?- E Agora Tomoyo fitava Kagome.

Gab:- A 'querida' eu não preciso! Diferente de você!- Tomoyo fitava Gabriela

Kag:- 'Querida' eu também não preciso ta´.- Tomoyo fitava Kagome.

Gab:- Pois saiba queri...- De repente se escuta um grito vindo da cozinha.

No quarto de Souta:

Sou: Jogando videogame- De onde será que veio esse grito?

Ros: Jogando videogame- Eu não sei! Mais é melhor nós descermos lá em baixo pra vê!

Spo:- AU!AU!- Os três então desligaram o videogame e desceram as escadas.

Na sala:

Rom:- Ouviu esse barulho?

Inu:- Parece que tá vindo da cozinha!- Os dois então foram pra coinha.

Todos então chegaram lá,encontraram Yazume e Lisa em cima das cadeiras.Logo entendeu-se o porque, para a surpresa de todos havia uma rato do chão, alias uma ratazana. Um verdadeira ratazana, bem grande, o que fez com que subissem nas cadeiras também Gabriela, Rosa, Kagome(que segurava Tomoyo) e...Spoink?

Kag:- AAAHHH! QUE NOJO!

Gab:- AAAH! CREDO! MATA! MATA! MATA!...atchin (N/A:- Pra quem não se lembra, Gabriela tem alergia a cachorros)!

Inu:-Ok, ok! Ninguém precisa ter medo!

Sou:- Até tu Spink tá com medo de um ratinho!

Spo:- CAIM! CAIM!

Rom:- Tudo bem então...Inuyasha você mata o rato!

Sou:- Ratazana!

Rom:- Que seja!

Inu:- Eu não! Mata você! Eu não vo mata esse rato!

Sou:- Ratazana!

Inu:- Que seja! Que seja!

Rom:- Não! Mata você!

Inu:- Não! Mata você!

Rom:- Não! Mata você!

Inu:- Não! Mata você!

Rom:- Não! Mata você!

Inu:- Não! Mata você!

Rom:- Não! Mata você!

Inu:- Não! Mata você!

Rom:- Não! Mata você!

Inu:- Não! Mata você!

Rom:-Isso não vai levar a nada droga!! Vai, deixa que eu mato!

Inu:- Não deixa que eu mato!

Rom:- Não eu mato!

Inu:- Não eu mato!

Rom:- Eu mato!

Inu:- Eu mato!

Rom:- Eu mato!

Inu:- Eu mato!

Rom:- Eu mato!

Inu:- Eu mato!

Rom:- EU MATO!

Inu:- NÃO EU MATO!

Kag:- CHEGA! ALGUÉM MATA ESSE RATO LOGO!

Sou:- Ratazana!

Kag:- Tá bom tá bom! Ratazana.

Inu:- Deixa eu mata logo essa porcariazinha pra tudo volta ao normal. – Disse pegando uma vassoura.

Mas quando ia bater na ratazana para esta morrer:

TRRRRUUUUMMMM(som de trovão(N/A:- Não tinha outra idéia))

Deu um apagão:

Inu:- Maravilha! Onde está a ratazana agora?

Rom:- Eu sei lá!

Inu:- Acho que ela tá no meu pé!

PAFT!

Rom:- ITAI! SEU IDIOTA ESSE ERA O MEU PÉ!

POFT!

Inu:- AI MINHA CABEÇA!

Sou:- Ei! Spoink! Para de me lamber! Já tá irritando!

Ros:- Mas como o Spoink pode estar te lambendo se ele está do meu lado?

Sou:- Pêra ai...isso quer dizer que...

As luzes voltam:

Sou:- AAAAHHHH! TIRA ISSO DE MIM! TIRA ISSO DE MIM!- A ratazana estava o ombro do Soua.

Inu:Com a vassoura na mão- PÊRA AI QUE EU MATO ELA AGORA!

POW!

Sou:- ITAI MINHA CABEÇA!

Inu:- Opa foi mal!

Rom:que estava com a ratazana em sua cabeça)- AH! QUE DROGA! ELA TÁ NA MINHA CABEÇA!

Inu:- Pêra ai que assim ela JÁ VAI MORRE!

POW!

Rom:- SEU IDIOTA VOCÊ BATEU NA MINHA CABEÇA!

PAFT!

Inu:- HORA TINHA SIDO SEM QUERE CARAMBA!

Sou:- Ali! EM CIMA DA PIA!

Inu:- AGORA EU ACERTO ELA!

Rom:- Pêra ai Inuyasha NÃO!

POFT! PAFT! POW! CATAPLOFT! SHACK!

Rom:- INUYASHA PARE DE DESTRUIR A COZINHA!

Inu:- HÁ! DESSA VEZ EU TE PEGUEI!

Kag:- INUYASHA SENTA!

CATAPLOFT!

Inu:- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO KAGOME?!- Tomoyo começa a rir da situação.

Rom:- HORA INUYASHA! VEJA VOCÊ MESMO O ESTADO DA COZINHA!-

Inuyasha olha a sua volta e vê a cozinha toda destruída:

Inu:- Culpa da ratazana.

Rom:- HORA SEU...

Yaz:- Sem querer estragar a diversão mais a ratazana está ali!- Disse ela apontando para um canto da cozinha.

Inu:- HÁ! AGORA EU VOU...

Sou:- ESPERA! ESPERA! –Disse se posicionando na frente da ratazana e a pegando - Não seria muito mais fácil se agente pegasse ela e a matasse lá fora.

Lis:- Boa idéia!

Ros:- Também acho!

Rom:- Então vamos logo que droga!

Apos ter parado de chover e finalmente matado a ratazana Yazume e Gabriela vão embora:

Yaz:- Bom tchau pessoal! E espero vocês no casamento!- Está desce as escadas do templo.

Gab:- Tchau todo mundo! Tchau Inuyasha! – Esta manda um beijo para ele e desce as escadas do templo, o que deixa Kagome com MUITO ciúmes. Mais muito MESMO! Ela olha para Inuyasha e este nada diz apenas olha Gabriela sem entender.

Kag:- E você não vai falar nada?!- Disse sarcástica.

Inu:- Ah é, TCHAU GABRIELA!

Kag:- SENTA!

CATAPLOFT!

Inu:- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO KAGOME?!

Kagome entra dentro da casa brava e Inuyasha não está entendendo nada.

POFT!

Inu:- EI PORQUE ME BATEU?!

Rom:- HORA VOCÊ MERECEU SEU CABEÇUDO! AGORA VÁ LÁ PEDIR DESCULPAS PRA ELA!

Inu:- Agora?

Rom:- JÁ!

Inuyasha entra dentro da sala e encontra Kagome chorando e Tomoyo sentada ao seu lado no sofá:

Kag:- Que droga! As vezes nem parece que o Inuyasha me ama!

Inu:Atrás dela- Do que está falando sua boba! Pois saiba que eu te amo muito!

Kagome vira-se encontrando Inuyasha:

Kag:- Inuyasha...

Inu:Dando a volta no sofá e ficando frente-á-frente com Kagome- E que nada nesse mundo vai tirar todo o amor que eu sinto por você!- E nisso dá um beijo nela.

Kag:- Obrigado Inuyasha!

Um pouco mais atrás sem ser visto, Romero os observava:

Rom:- Até que em fim fez alguma coisa certa pra varia né Inuyasha!

VDK:Descendo as escadas- Ei, eu perdi alguma coisa?

Rom:- Não, não muito!

E ainda um pouco mais atrás Lisa observava tudo o que estava acontecendo:

Lis:-" Parece que quem sabe m dia eles venham a se dar bem."

Voltando ao nosso casal:

Tom:Batendo palmas- EEE! MAMA I PAPA!

Kagome e Inuyasha olham para Tomoyo assustados:

Kag e InU:- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE!

Tom: Fazendo cara de que não fez nada de mais- Mama i papa!

Kag:Extremamente alegre e pegando Tomoyo- TOMOYO! VOCÊ DISSE A SUA PRIMEIRA PALAVRA!

Inu:- Vamos repete! Repete pro papai aqui!

Tom: -Mama i papa!

Rom:Chegando e fazendo carinha em Tomoyo- Uepa! A minha netinha finalmente falo a sua primeira palavrinha!

Inu:- Ei! Como você chego aqui tão rápido! Você não estava nos espionando estava?

Rom:Ainda fazendo carinho em Tomoyo- Não claro que não!

Lis:Com copos na mão e distribuindo um para cada um- Vamos isso merece uma colaboração! Rosa já está vind com o refrigerante!

Ros:Chegando com o refrigerante e distribuindo nos copos- Toma! Um poço pra você! Pra você! Ra você e pra você!

Sou:Chegando- BELEZA! MINHA SUBRINHA FALO A PRIMEIRA PALAVRA!

Spo:- AU!AU!

Vdk:- Na verdade foram 2! Vamos! Tomoyo repita de novo!

Tom:Sorrindo- MAMA I PAPA!

Kag:- Há! Muito bem Tomoyo!- Dando um beijo em sua testa- Pois saiba que eu amo muito você!

Inu:Abraçando Tomoyo e Kagome ao mesmo tempo E eu amo muito vocês duas!

Kagome e Tomoyo sorriem.

Continua...


	5. Fazendo Compras no Shoping!

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. _

_**Guerras Com O Sogro 2**_

Capitulo 5- Fazendo compras no shoping!

No meio da noite, Kagome estava sonhando:

"_Sonho:_

_Kagome estava vestida de noiva, com um buquê de rosas vermelhas e um vel na cabeça, pronta para se casar._

_O padre fala seu discurso e finalmente pergunta:_

_Pad:- Senhorita Kagome higurashi, aceita Inuyasha na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?_

_Kag:- Aceito!_

_Pad:- E você Inuyasha, aceita Kagome na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?_

_Inu:- Aceito!_

_Pad:- Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher! Se alguém tem algo a falar diga agora ou cale-se para sempre!_

_De repente uma garota de cabelos loiros levanta da "platéia":_

_Gab:- Eu tenho! Eu tenho! Quero dizer que eu estou grávida do Inuyasha e que ele é meu por direito! HAHAHAHAHA!_

_Fim do sonho."_

Kagome acorda assustada, num pulo da cama, isso não fora um sonho, e sim um verdadeiro pesadelo! Era seu maior desejo destruído pela Gabriela:

Inu:- Aconteceu alguma coisa Kagome?- Disse ele sentando na cama ainda um pouco sonolento.

Kag:- Não Inuyasha, foi somente um sonho ruim!

Inu: a abraçando- Tem certeza?

Kag:- Claro! Claro que tenho!- Kagome se sente melhor, pois sabia que Inuyasha jamais a trairia.

No dia seguinte Kagome já havia levantado e estava dando de papa para Tomoyo, Souta estava brincando com Spoink do lado de fora e Inuyasha estava acordando:

Inu:bocejando e abrindo os olhos- Mas o que...?- Em sua cabeça havia um papel verde. Ele tira de sua cabeça e começa a lê-lo:

"_Meu Caro amigo Inuyasha:_

_A partir de hoje você tem somente 27 dias para pedir a Kagome em casamento! Se eu fosse você pediria logo! _

_Ass.: Romero!""_

Inuyasha faz uma bolinha de papel com o bilhete e o joga pela janela.

Ele desce e no meio da escada encontra nada mais, nada menos do que:

Rom:- Bom dia Inuyasha!- Disse ele falso.

Inu:- Romero, vai ver se eu to na esquina!

Rom:- Não! Você já está aqui mesmo então pra que procurar?

Inu:- GRRR! E eu agradeço se você PARAR DE ENVIAR ESSES BILHETES!

Rom:- Que bilhetes?

Inu:- AQUELES QUE VOCÊ COLA NA MINHA CABEÇA SEU IMBECIL?

Rom:- Eu não colei nada!

Inu:- ESTÁ COM AMNÉSIA POR ACASO?!

Rom:-Você está duvidando de mim?

Inu:- GRRRRRR!

Rom:- Agora é melhor você se arrumar e pegar seu boné cara de cachorro, porque nós vamos no shoping comprar o presente de casamento da Yasume!- E deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Inuyasha.

Inu:- MEU NOME NÃO É CARA DE CACHORRO!

Passando-se algum tempo todos estão prontos para ir no shoping:

Sou:- MAMÃE! PORQUE O SPOINK NÃO PODE IR?!

Lis:- Hora querido, o Spoink é um cachorro muito grande! Não pode ir conosco.

Sou:- ISSO É INJUSTIÇA! EU EXIJO QUE DEIXEM CACHORROS POSSAM IR NOS SHOPING!

Rom:- Quando você for presidente você pode fazer isso mas por enquanto entre no carro e vamos para o shoping.

Tom:- Mama i papa!

Kag:sorrindo- Ainda não acredito que ela falou suas primeiras palavras!- Disse entrando no carro.

Inu:- Nem eu!- Disse entrando no carro também.

Em fim todos entram no carro:

Ros:- Nossa! Não acredito que estamos indo para o shoping! Sabe faz tempo que eu não vou shoping porque...- e Desatou a falar.

Bem eles foram o caminho inteiro ouvindo Rosa falar de sua vida. Desde o dia em que falou pra sua mãe que perdera seu hamster até quando tinha 10 anos e foi assistir "Pânico" no cinema com uma amiga Uruguaia. Em fim eles chegam no shoping:

Rom:- Chegamos!"Graças a Deus"

Kag:- Vamos descer pessoal!

Tom:no colo de Kagome- Mama i papa!

Inu:- Não Tomoyo, é só papa! É so papa!

Kag:- INUYASHA!

Inu:- Desculpa foi mal!- disse divertido.

Eles entraram no shoping:

Sou:- E VAMOS AS COMPRAS! PAPAI IRMÃO CACHORRO VAMOS NA LOJA DE ELETRÔNICOS PRIMEIRO!- E Souta os puxou para irem a loja de eletrônicos.

Lis:- Será que eles não vão causar confusão desta vez?

VDK:- Basta ter fé minha filha!

Kag:- Acho difícil!- Tomoyo assentia com a cabeça.

Na loja de eletrônicos, Souta pegava quase todos os jogos e dava para Romero ou Inuyasha segurarem:

Sou:- E esse! E esse! E esse! E esse! E esse! E;;;não esse não! E esse! E esse! E esse!...

Rom:- Filho não acha que é muito jogo?

Sou:- E ess...não pai! Só um pouquinho!- Romero e Inuyasha já estavam com uma pilha enorme cada um de CDS de videogame.

Inu:- É melhor você parar Souta! Já tem muito videogame!

Sou:- Tá bom! Tá bom! Estraga prazeres!- E eles foram no caixa.

No shoping Kagome e Lisa (sim tinham se separado do avô de Kagome e Rosa pois eles foram na lanchonete) vêem uma garota conhecida:

Gab:- KAGOME! Você por aqui!- Disse ela de um jeito completamente falso.

Kag:- Não 'Gabriela' eu estou na lavanderia!- Retribuiu ela no mesmo tom mas deu ênfase a palavra Gabriela.

Gab:- Que pena! Pensei que estivesse aqui! Ah ola Lisa!

Lis:- Ola Gabi!

Mou:- Bom, estamos aqui para encomendar a aliança do meu casamento.

Lis:- E nós para comprarmos um presente para vocês! Felicitações!

Mou:- Ah sim! Obrigado!

Gab:- O Inuyasha também veio?- Essa pergunta fez com que o sangue de Kagome começasse a ferver.

Kag:- Sim 'Gabriela'! mas isso não é da sua conta não é mesmo?

Gab:- Hora Ka...- Fora cortada por Kagome.

Kag:- QUE BOM QUE NÃO! Então! Porque não nós 4 não vamos juntos ver os anéis de casamento?

Mou:- Hora! Se vocês quiserem..

Lis:- Claro! Eu adoraria!- e Tomoyo bate palmas.

Perto do banheiro do shoping, Inuyasha e Romero esperavam Souta voltar do banheiro do lado de um armarinho:

Inu:Segurando algumas sacolas- Como esse menino demora!

Rom:Segurando algumas sacolas mas entregando para Inuyasha- Inuyasha leva as minhas sacolas que eu estou cansado.

Inu:Segurando todas as sacolas-Hora! Deixa de ser folgado!

Rom:- Primeiro Inuyasha eu sou humano, segundo em idade humana eu sou mais velho! E terceiro é lei aqui neste país que genros dever levar as sacolas dos sogros!- Romero adorava se aproveitar da ingenuidade de Inuyasha em relação aquela era, assim podia tirar muitas vantagens.

Inu:- Mas...mas...

Rom:- Inuyasha lei é lei!

De repente apareceu dois homens vestidos de preto apareceram e sem que Inuyasha e Romero percebessem os jogaram dentro do armarinho. Como Romero é humano e Inuyasha estava com um entulho de coisas não conseguiram se defender. Foi tudo tão rápido que eles mal perceberam (nem as pessoas ali presentes).Eles levaram tudo, carteira, relógios, os CDS, e até...:

Inu:- O que que aconteceu?

Rom:- Não sei! Só sei que estamos presos nessa droga desse armarinho?

Inu:- E porque não podemos sair?

Rom:- Eu não sei! Só sei que estou com uma péssima sensação!

Inu:- De repente ficou um pouco frio! Deve ser por causa desse armarinho! Deixa eu abri a porta!

Sorte que quando Inuyasha abriu a porta somente tinha Souta no corredor:

Sou:- Irmão cachorro, papai, por que estão pelados?- Inuyasha fechou com tudo a porta.

É pessoal eles estavam pelados:

Rom:- ÓTIMO! Culpa sua levaram todas as nossas coisas INCLUSIVE NOSSAS ROUPAS!

Inu:- MINHA CULPA! HORA QUE QUE EU FIZ DESSA VEZ?

Rom:- PODIA TER NOS DEFENDIDO!

Inu:- HORA SEU...

Rom:- SOUTA, TRAGA PRA NÓS DUAS ROUPAS!

Sou:- QUAIS?

Rom:- QUALQUER UMA!

Sou:- MAS EU ESTOU SEM DINHEIRO!

Rom:-...TEM CERTEZA? OLHA NO SEU BOLSO!

Souta da uma olhada em seus bolsos e encontra algum dinheiro:

Sou:- TÁ LEGAL! JÁ VOLTO!- E lá vai Souta compra roupas.

Gabriela ajudava seu pai a escolher as alianças de seu casamento, Kagome, Tomoyo e Lisa davam alguns palpites mais se Kagome concordava com Gabriela está logo discordava:

Gab:- Ai Mouro! Está é linda não é?

Mou:- Também achei!

Lis:- Eu também!

Kag:- Eu também!

Tomoyo assentia com a cabeça.

Gab:-...a Mouro mais aquela ali é mais bonita!

Mou:- É tem razão!

Kag:- Suspiro

De repente elas vêem Souta correndo para a loja ao lado onde vendia roupas de mulher, e volta correndo trazendo dois vestidos.

Lis:- O que será que ele aprontou dessa vez?

Kag:- É uma boa pergunta mamãe!

Souta chega ao armarinho e dá 3 batidas, Inuyasha e Romero abrem à porta e pegam as roupas:

Rom:- Souta... quando eu disse qualquer roupa não quis dizer pra você TRAZER ROUPA DE MULHER!

Sou:- ah! Desculpa foi mal!- Disse ele sorrindo e passando a mão por trás da cabeça.

Inu:- BELEZA! Agora vamos ter que ficar com essas roupas estranhas!

Rom:- Tudo culpa sua!

Inu:- Romero! Vai planta batata!

Rom:- Não! Não to afim!

Inu:- Hora seu...

Eles logo abrem à porta e Inuyasha estava com um vestido vermelho bem vivo e um boné, e Romero com um vestido branco:

Inu:- Eu te odeio Romero!

Rom:- Eu te odeio Inuyasha!

Uma mulher acabou que passava por eles:

Mul:- Nossa! Que bom que vejo gays que tem coragem de demonstrar que são se vestindo de mulher!- E continuou andando!

Inu:- EU NÃO SOU GAY!

Rom:- é que sabe moça ISSO É TUDO CULPA DO INUYASHA!

Inu:- MINHA CULPA! OLHA QUEM FALA!- E começaram a discutir.

Sou:- ai... ai!

Rosa e o avô de Kagome estavam passando por ali quando vêem Souta, mas não reconheceram nem Inuyasha nem Romero:

Vdk:- Souta! O que está fazendo aqui?

Sou:- Estou esperando eles pararem de discutir!- Disse Apontando para Inuyasha e Romero.

Ros:- Romero...Inuyasha?

Vdk:- Por que estão vestidos assim?

Rom:- Porque sabe Rosa, é tudo culpa do Inuyasha!

Inu:- Não Rosa! A culpa é dele!- E começaram a discutir novamente.

Não muito longe dali, ainda no shoping:

Gab:- Então tchau Kagome!

Mou:- E obrigado por me ajudarem a escolher meu anel de casado.

Lis:- Hora não foi nada!

Kag:- Lógico! – Tomoyo assentia com a cabeça novamente.

Mou:-Então até mais!

Lis:- Até!

Kag:- Mãe, é melhor nós procurarmos meu pai e o Inuyasha!

Lis:- Também acho!

Onde eles estavam:

Inu:- ARRG! EU MATO AQUELE INFELIZES!

Rom:- Cara de cachorro será que você não podia farejar onde eles estão?

Inu:- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU CARA DE CACHORRO!

Rom:- Mas pode farejá-los?

Inu:- Feh!

Vdk:- Ótimo! Então vamos procurá-los!

Inuyasha sai farejando o chão como se fosse um cachorro, o que chama a atenção de algumas pessoas.

Ros:-ÓTIMO! E LÁ VEM MAIS UMA NOVA AVENTURA!

Sou:- YURROU!

Eles começam a procurar, e procurar, e procurar, e procurar, mas parece que não acham nada:

Rom:- Hora mais que cachorro incompetente Inuyasha!

Inu:se levantando- GRRR! VEM AQUI NO MEU LUGAR ENTÃO!

Rom:- Não Inuyasha eu não sei farejar!

Inu:- HORA SEU IDIOTA!

Rom:- IMBECIL!

Inu:- Na verdade. É tudo culpa do governo por ter criado a droga da lei em que genros devem levar as sacolas dos sogros!

VDK:- Que lei? Não existe nenhuma lei assim!

Rom:-"GLUMP"

Inu:- AGORA VOCÊ ME PAGA!- E Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás de Romero.

Ros, Sou e VDK:- Ai, ai!

Rom:- Inuyasha era só uma brincadeirinha!

Inu:- ESPERA SÓ ATÉ EU POR MINHAS MÃOS EM VOCÊ SEU IDIOTA IMBECIL!

Rom:- AAHH!

Inu:pulando em cima de Romero- AAHH!

Então eles começaram a brigar(que nem em desenhos onde aparece aquela nuvem de fumaça):

Tom:apontando para eles- Mama...papa!

Kag:- Hã?

Lis:- Acho que Romero e Inuyasha estão brigando de novo!

Kag:- De novo?...SENTA!

CATAPLOFT!

Inu:- PORQUE FEZ ISSO KAGOME?- Mas Kagome começou a dar risada.

Kag:- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inu:Se levantando- Ué? Qual é a graça?

Kag:- HAHAHAHAHAHA! VO...VOCÊ ESTÁ VESTIDO DE MULHER! HAHAHAHAHA!

Lis:- Hihihihihi!

Tom:- Hihuhuhuhuhu!

Rom:- Hora isso não tem graça nenhuma!

Kag:- Hora é claro que tem!

Hom:- É não se é todo dia que a gente vê travestis aqui no shoping!

POFT!

Hom:- Ei porque me bateu?

Inu:- EU NÃO SOU TRAVESTI!

Rom:- Inuyasha você nem deve saber o que é isso!

Inu:- Hora! Lógico que eu sei!

Rom:- É? Então o que que é?

Inu:-...- Inuyasha realmente não sabia o que era, mas sentiu dois cheiros familiares, virou para a direita e viu os dois mesmos homem que haviam os assaltado mais cedo- Ei olha ali, será que não são os homens que vimos mais cedo?

Rom:- É! Agora que você falo, é verdade! Eles parecem muito com eles.

Inu:- E tem o mesmo cheiro...

Rom:- E estão carregando as mesmas sacolas...

Inu e Rom:- EI VOCÊS DOIS VOLTEM AQUI!- Os dois homens olharam para trás e começaram a sair correndo, com Inuyasha e Romero logo atrás.

Kag:- Mamãe, você entendeu alguma coisa?

Lis:- Não! Mas é melhor seguirmos eles.- Tomoyo afirma mais uma vez com a cabeça.

Ladrão1:- Mas não fomos nós! Foram dois homens que deram isso pra gente!

Inu:- A É? E TAMBÉM NÃO FUI EU QUE DEI ESSE SOCO EM VOCÊ!- Disse ele pegando o homem pelo braço e dando um soco nele.

Ladrão2:- NÃO! ESPERA E. EU NÃO SEI ESCREVER!

Rom: Pegando o homem pelo colarinho- ISSO NÃO FAZ SENTIDO NENHUM!- E os 4 começaram a brigar (com uma nuvem de poeira).

Logo chegou 2 seguranças:

Segurança:- PAREM! PAREM DE BRIGAR!- Disse um deles e os dois se metendo no meio da briga, ficando Inuyasha e Romero de um lado e os dois ladrões do outro.

Segurança2:- Primeiro o que está acontecendo aqui?...Não sabia que vinham travestis no shoping!

Inu:- EU NÃO SOU TRAVESTI!

Rom:- Inuyasha não reclame do que você não sabe!

Segurança1:gota-Hã...de qualquer forma o que está acontecendo aqui?

Lad1:- É que esses dois homens resolveram nos atacar por motivo nenhum!

Inu:- MOTIVO NENHUM? HORA VOCÊS NOS ROUBARAM ATÉ AS NOSSAS ROUPAS!

Lad:- É mentira! Nunca roubamos nada!

Rom:- HORA SEUS MALDITOS IMBECIS!- E os quatro já estavam se avançando de novo mais apareceram mais 5 seguranças para impedi-los.

Seg4:- Certo contem certinho o que aconteceu e nós vamos liberar vocês.

Rom:- Acontece que...

Lad2:- Eles nós atacaram sem motivos!

Inu:- VOCÊS NOS ASSALTARAM SEUS LADRÕES MISERÁVEIS!

Lad1:- É MENTIRA!

Sou: que chegou no meio do nada- Na verdade seus guardas, eu posso explicar!- Os guardas os ladrões Romero e Inuyasha começaram a olhar para Souta curiosos- Acontece que...

15 minutos depois:

Sou:- ...Entendeu?

Gua:- A tá! Isso explica tudo! Vocês dois estão liberados e vão poder ter suas coisas de volta.- Disse olhando para Romero e Inuyasha- Enquanto a vocês...- Disse olhando para os ladrões- Temos muito que conversar!

Ladrões:-GLUMP!

E mais um fim de dia normal para a família Higurashi que já se encontra no carro:

Kag: Entrando no carro - Nossa! Que dia! Mal vejo a hora de volta pra casa!

Tom: No colo de Kagome- Mama i papa!

Sou: Entrando no carro- Eu também! O Spoink ficou muito sozinho!

Inu: Entrando no carro- Ah! Eu estou com fome!

Rom:Sendo o ultimo a entrar no carro- Afinal, tudo está bem quando acaba bem!

Lis: Que já estava no carro - É! Tem razão!

Ros:- Ah! Que dia legal! Faz tanto tempo que eu não vinha no shoping! Ah mal espero para contar essa história pros meus amigos, que...- E tiveram que voltar o caminho inteiro ouvindo Rosa falar sobre o que ela fizera no dia de hoje.

Continua...


	6. Festa de Arromba!

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. _

_**Guerras Com O Sogro 2**_

Capitulo 6- Veja só que festa de arromba!!!

Já era sábado, haviam se passado 2 dias. Souta estava se arrumando para o casamento de Yazume

Sou:-MÃE! POR QUE EU TENHO QUE IR DE TERNO?- Disse o garoto gritando do seu quarto e tentando arruma a gravata.

Lis:- Filho, nós vamos para um casamento. Você tem que ir de gravata!

Sou:Bravo- Isso é injusto! Eu vou reclamar COM OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS! Aliás eu vou ser o REI DO JAPÃO! Melhor, O REI DO MUNDO!

Lis:Sorrindo- Vai, eu sei que vai!- Os dois então descem as escadas.

Rom:Na sala- Então, estão todos prontos?

Ros:-Eu estou!

Kag:-Eu também!- Tomoyo assentia com a cabeça.

VDK:- Mas...e o Inuyasha?

De repente um barulho estranho estava vindo do quarto.

Kag:-Eu vou lá ver! Cuida um pouco da Tomoyo pra mim mamãe?- Disse ela estendendo a Tomoyo para Lisa.

Lis:-Pegando Tomoyo- Claro!- Então Kagome subiu até o quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Kag:Entrando no quarto- Mas o que foi Inuyasha? Está tudo bem?- Inuyasha até então estava de costas.

Inu:Se virando e estava com a gravata enrolada do pescoço até a orelha- Kagome, como eu ponho isso?- Disse ele com a voz um pouco abafada.

Kag:- Hihihihi! Calma ai Inuyasha, deixa que eu te ajudo!- Ela disse e foi ajudá-lo a por a gravata- Pronto Inuyasha, viu? Não foi tão difícil assim!

Inu:- Obrigado Kagome!

Kag: Sorrindo- Hora de nada Inuyasha! Inuyasha, hoje você vai usar isto- Disse ela tirando um chapéu preto- tudo bem pra você?

Inu:pegando o chapéu-...Sim!- Tinha achado aquilo muito estranho, afinal, nem gostava de usar boné, quanto mais aquilo.

Kag:- Ótimo! Vamos então!

Inu:- Claro!- E os dois desceram as escadas.

Rom: Um pouco estressado- Até que em fim não?Tava fazendo o que lá pra demora tanto? Sabia que temos que ta lá 7 horas, e são 6 e meia?

Inu:- Romero, vai pasta tá!

Sou:- MAMÃE! PORQUE O SPOINK NÃO PODE I?

Lis:- Hora, já disse que um cachorro não pode ir em um casamento!

Sou:- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! BUA! BUA! BUA!

VDK:-Vamos então?

Todos menos Souta:- Claro!

Sou:- Pêra ai, eu vo no banheiro!

Todos:- Gota

Um tempo depois:

Sou:- Pronto, agora podemos ir!

No carro:

Ros:- Nem acredito que estamos indo em um casamento!

Tom:- Mama i papa!- dizia ela feliz. O que fez Inuyasha e Kagome sorrirem.

Chegando lá na igreja( preciso dizer que Rosa falou mias um pouco de sua vida enquanto estavam no carro?):

Ros:- Daí meu tio avô de 453º grau disse "Eu não sei direito! Mais esse vestido é muito feio" e ai...

Kag:- Olha gente! Chegamos!

Inu:-é o que parece! "Amém senhor!"

Rom:- Deixa eu estacionar e já descemos! "Com tanta gente no mundo por que contratei logo uma mulher que nunca para de falar!"

Vdk:- É aqui!

RUSH!RUSH! (Som de arranhado)

Rom:- Não é possível! Deve ter alguma coisa errada com o carro!

Lis:- Tem razão! Ele está fazendo esse som desde que saímos!

Sou:- ...

Eles então desceram do carro e estavam entrando na igreja. Não havia ninguém ali, somente Gabriela, Mouroe os fotógrafos:

Gab:Sorrindo- Fico feliz que vocês vieram!- Disse olhando para Inuyasha.

Kag:Com raiva- Que bom!- disse sarcástica.

Gab:- bom, vocês podem ficar no terceiro banco! Eu vou ser a madrinha de honra portanto, estarei de pé no altar, qualquer coisa é só me chamar!

Vdk:- Tudo bem!

Rom:- Pensei que estávamos atrasados!

Gab:- Ué, por que? A cerimônia só vai começar as 8!

Inuyasha olhou fuziladoramente para Romero, o que o fez ficar com arrepios.

No banco ficou assim:Rosa, Souta, Kagome,(Com Tomoyo no colo), Inuyasha, Romero, Lisa e o avô de Kagome.

Logo mais convidados foram chegando e os lugares foram ficando todos ocupados.

Inu:cochichando para Kagome- Quanta gente!

Kag:- Pelo visto a família da "Gabriela" é muito grande!- Tomoyo assentia com a cabeça.

Inu:- Deve se!

Logo a cerimônia começou, a Yazume entrou com um lindo vestido de noiva. Todos levantaram e Inuyasha ficou perplexo, não sabia que os casamentos da era de Kagome eram tão imperequetados. Os enfeites, as roupas, a igreja. Tudo organizado em todos os detalhes. Completamente diferente de sua era.

Em fim a noiva passou e todos sentaram, o padre começou a falar sua fala:

Pad:- Estamos aqui hoje presentes para testemunhar...

Rom:Cochichando no ouvido de Inuyasha- Inuyasha vê se presta atenção neste casamento para fazer o seu! Não quero ver minha filha pagando mico, entendeu?

Inu:Cochichando para Romero-Tá tá tá! Entendi!

Em fim a cerimônia correu normalmente, e finalmente eles chegaram ao final:

Pad:- Mouro Kato aceita Yazume na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte s separe?

Mou:- Aceito!

Pad:- E você Yazume Kato, aceita Mouro na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até quea morte os separe?

Yaz:- Aceito!

Pad:- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher! Se alguém tiver alguma objeção que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!- Ninguém se manifestou- Já que não houve nenhuma objeção pode beijar a noiva!- Mouro e Yazume se beijaram.

Ros:com um lencinho e chorando- Eu sempre choro em casamentos!- E assoa o nariz no lencinho.

Eles em fim saíram da igreja, com todo mundo jogando arroz neles:

Inu:- Então já acabou?

Lis:- Não Inuyasha! Agora nós vamos para a festa!

Inu:- Festa que festa?

Kag:- A festa de casamento! É sempre em um bife separado!

Sou:- AGORA É FESTA!

E todos entraram no carro.

Chegando no bife:

ROSH! ROSH! ROSH!

Ros:- Não é possível, esse carro fica fazendo esse barulho chato!

Inu;- Realmente!- Tomoyo afirma com a cabeça.

Rom:- Chegamos de novo!- Então todos descem do carro e entram no bife, bem mais ou menos por que o bife era só um arco, afinal, a festa era ao ar livre, com exceção de onde estava a cozinha e as comidas.

Inuyasha mais uma vez se espantou, a mesa era cheia de comida e as mesinha e as cadeiras todas enfeitadas com rosas vermelhas, o chão cheio de pétalas de rosas de tudo quanto é cor. O lugar estava lindo. Não saberia se conseguiria fazer isso em menos de 25 dias.

Rom:Cochichando no ouvido de Inuyasha e fazendo-o acordar- Viu Inuyasha! Será que conseguirá fazer isso em 24 dias!

Inu: Cochichando no ouvido de Romero- Mais eu tenho 25 se esqueceu?- Disse em tom de deboche.

Rom:Cochichando no ouvido de Inuyasha- Eu sei! Mas também sei que você não vai pedi-la em casamento hoje!

Inu: Cochichando no ouvido de Romero- Quem disse?

Rom:Cochichando no ouvido de Inuyasha- Ninguém, eu somente sei!- Inuyasha tinha de admitir, não ia conseguir pedi-la em casamento hoje.

Lis:- Que vocês dois cochicham tanto? Lembrem-se quem cochicha o rabo espicha!

Inu:- Que?

Kag:- Hihihi! É só um ditado popular Inuyasha!

Inu:- Ah!

Gab:Chegando- Oi gente! Deixem-me levá-los á seus devidos lugares!- ela então os levou para uma mesa que tinha ali perto- É está aqui1 se me dão licença eu vou ajudar os outros convidados.

Ros:- Como essa jovem é simpática não?

Kag:- Nossa! Muito! – Disse sarcástica, Tomoyo se assustou.

Passados alguns minutos:

Vdk:- Se me dão licença, eu vou comer alguma coisa!

Kag;- Eu também!

Rom:- Eu também!

Inu:- Se é assim também vou!

Sou:- Eu também!- Então eles se levantaram para ir a ao aposento da mesa de comidas e doces.

Lis:- Deixem que eu cuido de nossas coisas.

Kag:- Mamãe, então segura Tomoyo um pouquinho pra mim?

Lis:- Mas é claro!

Ros:- E eu te faço companhia! Você sabia que...- e começou a falar de novo.

Inu:- Kagome o que é isso?

Kag:- Isso Inuyasha é bolinho primavera!

Inu:- ah...Kagome e isso?

Kag:- Isso Inuyasha é yakisoba!

Inu:- Ah...Kagome o que é,,,

Kag:- Inuyasha, deixa que eu vou na cozinha e faço um ramén pra você!

Inu:- Ju...jura?

Kag:- Sim! E alias a Tomoyo também gosta muito de ramém! Vejo que isso ela puxou a você! Me espera ali na ponta da mesa que eu já vou!

Inu:- Tá!- E Inuyasha foi até a ponta da mesa de doces, que não era muito longe da mesa de comida.

Sou:- Pronto vô! Acho que vou comer só isso!

Vdk:- Olhando para Souta"- Hã...bem...não acha que é muita comida Souta?- Souta estava com um prato de comida que continha de tudo um pouco, aliás, muito de tudo! O prato estava tão cheio que encobria a cabeça de Souta.

Sou:- Não vô! Estou em faze de crescimento!Hum, to cum vontade de ir no banheiro! Alias eu acho que vou comer no banheiro!

Vdk:-Gota

Sou:- To indo!

Vdk:- Ai ai! Essas crianças de hoje.

Passou-se um tempinho e Inuyasha já sentia que havia passado uma eternidade, afinal:

RONC! RONC! RONC!

Inu:- Eu to cum fome!

???:- Então por que não vai pega comida?- Inuyasha conhecia aquela voz, e como conhecia aquela voz.

Inu;- Romero, vai vê se eu to lá na conxenxina tá!

Rom:Bocejando- Não! To com preguiça!

Inu:-GRRR!

Rom:- Por que você sempre rosna, em cara de cachorro!

Inu:- Feh!- Disse ele bravo- E JÁ DISSE QUE MEU NOME NÃO É CARA DE CACHORRO!

Rom:- E ai, como vai pedir a Kagome em casamento?

Inu:-...Eu ainda não sei!

Rom:- HAHA! Essa aposta já tá ganha Inuyasha! Você sabe que não tem coragem para pedir a Kagome em casamento!

Inu:- Está me chamando de covarde?- Disse ele quase voando em cima de Romero.

Rom:- Se a carapuça serve! E aliás, o tempo está acabando Inuyasha! 25 dias é muito pouco tempo para arranjar um casamento!

Inu:- MAIS FOI VOCÊ QUE APOSTO!

Rom:- E você concordou!

Inu:- Hora seu...

Rom:- E além do mais, metade da idéia foi sua!

Inu:- GRRR!

Rom:- Será que agora vai rosnar agora cara de cachorro!- Romero adorava provocar Inuyasha, era como uma verdadeira diversão, pena que nem todos gostavam da idéia.

Inu:- MEU NOME NÃO É CARA DE CACHORRO!- Inuyasha pegou uma torta de maçã que estava em cima da mesa e jogou na cara de Romero.

Rom:Com a cara cheia de torta e passando a mão nesta para tirar o recheio- AGORA VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCAPA INUYASHA! – Pegou uma torta de maracujá pronto para jogar quando Inuyasha saiu correndo.

Inu:- AAHH!- Pena que Romero jogo a torta e pegou nas costas de Inuyasha.

Rom:- CALMA AI INUYASHA, A FESTA ESTÁ SÓ COMEÇANDO!- Disse, pegou mais uma torta de cima da mesa e saiu correndo atrás de Inuyasha.

Estes ficaram alguns minutos correndo em volta da mesa de doces, que não era nada pequena, era bem grande. Quando estavam por dar a 9º volta Inuyasha, pela ponta da mesa, sobe em cima da mesa de doces, consequentemente sendo seguido por Romero:

Rom:Jogando a torta-TOMA ISSO INUYASHA!- A torta bateu em cima da cabeça de Inuyasha que quase o fez perder o chapéu. Neste momento algumas pessoas já se reuniam em volta da mesa.

Inu:- ITAI! AGORA VOCÊ VAI VÊ!- Disse e pegou uma gelatina e tacou na cara de Romero.

Rom:- AUCH! – PEGA ESSA INUYASHA! – E, pegou um prato cheio de brigadeiros e começou a tacá-los em Inuyasha, este conseguia desviar de alguns e outros não.

Inuyasha então resolveu revidar, quando Romero terminou de tacar os brigadeiros, ele tacou a bandeja, que bateu bem na cara de Inuyasha. Como eles estavam na outra extremidade da mesa e Inuyasha não tinha mais pra onde correr, ele pegou um pote de sorvete junto com a colher e começou a jogá-los em Romero, que saiu correndo. Agora a situação estava contrária.

Em fim quando o sorvete acabou, eles estavam na outra extremidade da mesa (devo dizer que eles haviam pisado em praticamente tudo que estava ali),mas Romero arranjou o que pegar, ele pegou algumas tigelas e começou a atira-las em Inuyasha, este só esquivava.

VDK:- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS!- Mas pareceu que nenhum deles ouvia.

Kag:Que acabava de voltar da cozinha- Pronto! Aqui está o ramém do Inuyasha...hã?- Foi então que ela viu a multidão em volta da mesa de doces- Essa não!- ao chegar mais perto ela pode ver Romero jogando muitas bandejas sujas (e algumas vazias) de doces em Inuyasha, esse só esquivava.

Rom:- DESSA VEZ EU ACERTO!-Jogou duas bandejas fazendo uma acertar no ombro e Inuyasha e a outra simplesmente voar por ai e bater na janela, ou na parede.

Inu:- HÁ! ERROU UMA!

Rom:- DESSA VEZ EU ACERTO! – E jogou a ultima bandeja de doces.

Inu:- AAAAHHHH!- E Abaixou com tudo.

Kag:- AAHH! INUYASHA SENTA!

CATAPLOFT!

O problema é que a mesa se rompeu, e o bolo, que estava na outra extremidade da mesa, voou, mas um garçom que deve se fã do "Matrix" saiu correndo e conseguiu pegar o bolo bem a tempo.

Inu:- HORA KAGOME, PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?!

Kag:- POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA EM INUYASHA?!

Rom:Que estava em cima de Inuyasha-

Gar:- HAHAHA! CONSEGUI PEGAR O BOLO! HAHAHA! CONSEGUI SALVAR A FESTA!

Mas de repente veio certo cachorrinho no cômodo:

Spo:-AU! AU!

Kag, Rom e Inu:- SPOINK?!

Sou:- SPOINK PERA AI!

Spo:- AU! AU! AU!- E Saiu correndo pra cima do garçom que estava segurando o bolo.

Gar:- NÃÃÃO!- Então Spoink pulou em cima do Garçon, que deixou o bolo voar.

Yaz:-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Fiquei sabendo que estava havendo alguma...- Foi ai que Yazume viu o bolo caindo bem em cima de sua cara.

SPLOSH!

Yaz:- Confusão!

Gab:Que acabara de chegar- Mas...o que aconteceu aqui?- O lugar estava uma bagunça, estava todo sujo, algumas bandejas também estavam amassadas- MAS QUEM FOI QUE FEZ ISTO?!

Todos apontaram imediatamente para Inuyasha, Romero e (Como Kagome estava ali ajudando-os a se levantarem) Kagome:

Gab:- KAGOME1 O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

Kag:- EU?! EU NÃO FIZ NADA!

Gab:- NÃO ACREDITO QUE SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ SENTE INVEJA DE MIM VOCÊ ACABOU COM O CASAMENTO DA MINHA MÃE!

Kag:- COMO É?! 1º EU NÃO SINTO INVEJA DE VOCÊ! 2º EU NÃO ACABEI COM O CASAMENTO DE SUA MÃE!

Gab:- ENTÃO COMO EXPLICA TODA ESSA BAGUNÇA?!

Yaz:- Calma, deve ter sido somente um mal entendido!

Gab:- Mas mãe...ela acabou com o seu casamento!

Kag:- Grrrr!

Rom:- Na verdade não foi ela, fui eu!

Kag:- Pa...papai!

Rom:- Eu subi em cima da mesa de doces e eu que provoquei toda essa bagunça!

Gab:-...Bom, então se o senhor...

Inu:- Espera ai! Eu também faço parte dessa bagunça!

Rom:- Olha na verdade nós dois estávamos brigando!

Sou:gota- De novo?

Lis:Chegando no recinto com Tomoyo no colo- Olha Rosa nós pó...demos!- Foi então que elas olharam para o estado do local.

Ros:- Nossa!

Tom:Coçando a cabeça- Papa?

Gab e Yaz:-Gota

Rom:- Se vocês quiserem deixa que eu pago!

Yaz:- Acho que isso não será necessário...

???:- Se vocês limparem este lugar! Não estou afim de pagar a mais empregados por uma coisa que vocês fizeram!

Inu:Suspiro-Faze o que né?

Rom:- De um jeito ou de outro teríamos que pagar por isso mesmo!

Depois da festa:

Lis:- Ai! Desculpa Yazume pelo estrago que fizemos!

Yaz:- Não tem problema nenhum!...hum?

Convidado1:- Nossa irmãzinha! Eu adorei a sua festa...HAHAHA! Nunca me diverti tanto!

Con2:- Eu também!- E saíram do local.

Yaz:- Hora! Foi um prazer!...hã?

Con3:- Puxa filha! Amei sua festa! Foi uma das melhores que eu já fui!

Con4:- Tem razão! Amei! Parabéns irmãzinha!

Yaz:- Tchau Mãe tchau Bruno!

Gab:- Tchau pra vocês dois!

Lis:- Oh...?

Con5:- De mais titia!

Con6:- Maravilhosa! Parabéns!

Yaz:- Tchauzinho! Aquela é minha prima e minha sobrinha de 5 anos Lisa!

Lis:- Ah!- Disse a mulher sorrindo.

Mou:- Viu! Pelo visto não foi tão ruim assim!

Lis:-É tem razão!

No lugar onde estava as mesas de comida:

Inu:Esfregando o chão- Vai! Estamos quase acabando!

Rom:- Não vai demora muito mais não! É só mais um pouquinho!

Kag:Sentada em uma cadeira com Tomoyo no colo- Ai, ai! Vocês dois só aprontam também! Vó te conta!

Spo:- Au! Au!

Vdk:- Souta! Como você trouxe o Spoink pra cá?

Rom:- É uma boa pergunta!

Inu:- É! Também gostaria de saber!

Sou:- É que...

_Flash back (Contado por Souta):_

_Quando a mamãe me disse que não podíamos levar o Spoink pro casamento eu fiquei triste por ele! Poxa ele não ia ir de novo conosco!_

_Daí eu pedi pra ir no banheiro e neste meio tempo eu abri a porta do quintal e chamei o Spoink:_

_Sou:- Spoink! Spoink vem aqui!_

_Spo:- AU! A..._

_Sou:- Chiiiu! Não faça barulho! Agora vem comigo!_

_Spo:- au! Au!_

_Daí eu fui pelos fundos e o coloquei no porta-malas do carro!_

_Sou:- Fica bem quetinho ai viu!_

_Spo:- Au! Au!_

_Fim do flash back._

Kag:- Então como ele se soltou?

Sou:- Bom é que...

_Flash back (Contado por Souta):_

_Eu peguei um monte de comida e fui dá pra ele, mas na hora em que eu abri o porta-malas:_

_Sou:- Toma Spoink! Tá aqui a sua...AAHH!- Ele saiu correndo e foi na direção da mesa de comida._

_Spo:- AU! AU!_

_Sou:- Essa não!_

_Fim do flash back._

Ros:- E isso explica muita coisa!

Rom:- Ah! Pronto acabei!

Inu:- Ótimo! Acho que finalmente podemos i pra casa!

Vdk:- Até que em fim não?

Tom:- Casa! Casa!- Todos começaram a fitar Tomoyo perplexos.

Ros:- Puxa! Essa menina aprende a falar rápido!

Inu:Indo na direção delas- É porque ela é a minha garota!- Disse passando a mão na cabeça dela.

Kag:- Correção, NOSSA garota!- Kagome e Inuyasha sorriam um para o outro o que fez Tomoyo sorrir também.

Sou:- Vamos para casa logo que eu já estou cansado!

Em fim todos chegaram em casa:

Ros:- Ai! Boa noite todo mundo!

Sou:- Boa noite pessoal! Boa noite Spoink!

Spo:-Au!AU!

Todo mundo:-Boa noite!- E todos subiram para dormir, menos Rosa, Souta e Spoink que precisava ir lá fora.

Lis:- Boa noite a todos!...hum?

Sou:- Mamãe, será que o Spoink pode dormir na minha cama?

Lis:- É que Souta...

Sou:- Por favor?

Lis:- É que...

Sou e Spo:- O.O

Lis:- Tá bom, Pode dormir com o Spoink hoje!

Sou:- UEBAA! VAMOS SPOINK!

Spo:- AU! AU!

E todos foram dormir.

Continua...


	7. Perseguições e Sequestro!

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. _

_**Guerras Com O Sogro 2**_

Capitulo 7- Perseguições...e Seqüestro! 

Na noite, um homem de cabelos pretos, barba e olhos castanhos começa a olhar a casa com um olhar maquiavélico:

Hom:- Hum...você me paga...Romero!

Era mais um novo dia na casa dos Higurashi, e como de costume, as coisas estavam calmas por lá:

Inu:-Se aquele imbecil fizer outro bilhete desses EU ARREBENTO A CARA DELE!

"Olá Inuyasha

Sei que estou sendo chão e inconveniente, mas faltam somente 24 dias (olha, é seu numero) para o prazo da aposta terminar.

Será que você vai conseguir?

Ass.: Romero!"

Inu:- GRRR! – jogou o bilhete descarga a baixo.

Kag:- Aconteceu alguma coisa Inuyasha?

Inu:-...não! Nada! Nada!...- Mas Inuyasha não entendeu o que era o numero 24- Kagome?

Kag:- O que foi?

Inu:- O que é numero 24?

Kag:- Ué, é um numero!

Inu:- Não disso eu sei mas...ele tem algum significado diferente?

Kag:- Ah! Geralmente ele é usado para fala que a pessoa é gay, essas coisas. Por que?

Inu:- Ah...ROMERO SE ESTIVER OUVINDO ISSO É MELHOR CORRER!

Rom:Que estava na cozinha- Oou!

Inu: Que já havia aparecido atrás de Romero-AGORA EU TE PEGO SEU MALDITO INFELIZ!

Rom:- SOCORRO!

E os dois ficaram dando voltas pela mesa da cozinha até Kagome chegar e dizer:

Kag:- SENTA!

CATAPLOFT!

Inu:- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO KAGOME?!

Kag:- Por que eu quis! Agora deixa eu cuidar da Tomoyo!

Inu:- Feh!

Rom:- ...- Este não falava nada só olhava.

Algumas horas depois (1 da tarde):

DING DONG!

Lis:- Quem será que é?- Abrindo a porta- AH! Gabi! Que surpresa!

Gab:- Ah! Oi senhorita Higurashi!

Lis:- Já te disse pra me chamar de Lisa!

Gab:- Ok Lisa! O Inuyasha está?

Não muito longe dali:

Inu:-" Não posso pedir ajuda pro Romero! Isso seria muito humilhante! Prefiro morrer a fazer isso. JÁ SEI! Vo fala com o avô da Kagome! acho que ele pode me ajudar!" – Inuyasha então saiu em busca do avô de Kagome.

Depois de algum tempo procurando Inuyasha finalmente acha o avô de Kagome naquela casa, ele estava limpando o templo:

Inu:- Até que em fim achei você!

Vdk:- ITAI! Que susto Inuyasha que você me deu! Então, o que faz aqui?

Inu:- Como foi que você...pediu pra sua mulher casar com você?

Vdk:- Sabe...eu não lembro!

CATAPLOFT! (Inuyasha caiu pra trás)

Inu:- Ah, então obriga...- Ia continuar mas foi cortado pelo avô de Kagome

Vdk:- Quem sabe se eu tentar pensar um pouco...- Inuyasha saiu dali de fininho.

Inu:-" E agora, pra quem eu pergunto? Quem sabe ...a Lisa! Ela já foi pedida em casamento!"- E saiu em busca de Lisa (N/A:- As vezes parece que a casa é grande . ).

Gabriela estava procurando Inuyasha, mas ela encontra outra pessoa...quero dizer duas:

Kag:- o que está fazendo aqui "Gabriela"?

Gab:- Olha, vim aqui visitar o seu marido, o Inuyasha! E ver a linda filha dele, a Tomoyo.

Kag:- Se esqueceu mais ela é minha filha também!

Gab:- Hum...- Disse olhando Tomoyo mais de perto- Sabe ela até parece com você! Esses cabelos pretos não negam, mas tomara que puxe a beleza do pai!

Kag:- GRRRR!

Gab:- E falando nisso cadê o seu "marido"?

Kag:- 1º ele não é meu marido, 2º...- Ia continua mas foi costada por Gabriela

Gab:- Então ele não é seu por direito ainda! Que bom!

Kag:- Está pensando no que afinal?- Pergunta Kagome já temendo a resposta.

Gab:- Que ele podia ser meu!

Onde estava Souta e Spoink:

Sou:- Agora a equipe S&S está a procura por vestígios na selva obscura!- Disse Souta andando engatinhando pelo corredor entre o quarto de sua irmã, de seus pais, o dele e o de Rosa- Agora avistamos uma passagem!- Disse ele vendo a porta do quando de Kagome, Inuyasha e Tomoyo entre aberta- Vamos Spoink! Quem sabe que tipos de surpresas há lá!

Spo:- Au! Au!- Spoink latiu baixinho, ele estava andando engatinhando também.

Sou:- Estamos chegando! - Os dois entram no quarto de mansinho- A selva está densa, entramos na passagem e...

Ros:- AAAAHHHH!- Rosa levou um susto, este foi tão grande que a deixou cair a sexta de roupas que segurava toda no chão.

Sou:- AAAAHHHH!

Spo:- CAAIIIMMM!

Ros:- Ai Souta, assim você me mata de susto!

Spo:- Calma! Ninguém morreu!

Ros:- Mesmo assim quase me mata de susto!

Rom:Que acabara de chegar correndo- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Spo:- Au! Au!

Sou:- Não se preocupe não foi nada de mais!

Rom:- Assim espero!- E os quatro saíram do quarto (Rosa só depois que recolheu a roupa do chão).

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha ainda procurava Lisa, a achando na cozinha:

Inu:- Oi Lisa!

Lis:- Oi Inuyasha, algum problema?

Inu:- Não, é que sabe...eu queria saber...como o Romero te pediu em casamento?

Lis:- Ah..., eu me lembro que no dia anterior eu e ele tínhamos brigado! Mas acho mais fácil neste momento Romero entra na cozinha- que é mais fácil você pedir ajuda pra ele!

Rom:- Pedir ajuda pra quem?

Lis:- Ah! Olha ele ai!

Rom:-Hum...o que quer me pedir Inuyasha?

Inu:- Feh! Nada!

Lis:- Inuyasha, deixa de orgulho bobo e peça ajuda pra ele!- E Lisa saiu da cozinha.

Rom:- Quer pedir ajuda no que?

Inu:- Nada! Deixa pra lá!- Disse ele cruzando os braços e fazendo cena.

Rom: Agora eu quero sabe! Conta pro sogrinho aqui o que que você quer saber?

Inu:- Como você é cínico não?

Rom:- Hora, só quero ajuda!

Inu:Inuyasha se vendo vencido e vendo também que não tinha outra escolha-Tá, tá! Tá bom! Eu quero que você me ajuda a pedir a Kagome em casamento!

Romero pisca o olho algumas vezes em sinal de espanto.

Neste momento Rosa pendurava as roupas no varal quando Souta e Spoink andavam engatinhando mais uma vez. Mas desta vez olhando pro chão:

Sou:- Ok! Spoink parece que agora que estamos no deserto está tudo dando mais certo!- Spoink afirma com a cabeça- Bem vejamos, acho que encontrei um fóssil aqui!- Só que ele pega no "fóssil" e esse fóssil era...

Ros:- AAHHH!- Rosa jogou a camiseta que ia pendurar longe.

A perna de Rosa!

Ros:- Ai Souta que susto!

Sou:- Foi mal!

Spo:- Caim! Caim!

Ros:- Vão brincar em outro lugar sim!

Sou:- Tá bom! Tá bom!- E foram brinca em outro lugar.

Em outro lugar...:

Kag:- Vá sonhando! O Inuyasha vai ficar comigo!

Gab:- Só por que você quer! Eu se fosse ele não ficaria com você nem por um decreto!

Kag:- Hora sua...

Gab:- E tem mais! Se ele quisesse mesmo casar com você já teria feito isso a muito tempo!

Enquanto isso, na cozinha:

Rom:- Há! Espere sentado!

Inu:- Como é que É Ò.Ó?!

Rom:- É! Pra que ajudaria meu rival a ganhar a aposta?

Inu:- ROMERO SEU...

Rom:- E tem mais...não to afim!

Inu:- AGORA VOCÊ VAI ME AJUDAR!

Rom:- Se eu não ajudar, o que vai fazer: me matar?

Inu:Colocando suas garras para fora-Se isso te fizer ajudar sim!

Rom:- Mas eu não quero!

Inu:- VOCÊ VAI ME AJUDAR! OU ENTÃO...

Rom:Temendo a resposta- Ou então o que?

Inu- GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS!- E as lançou, sorte que Romero abaixou e depois saiu correndo.

Onde Gabi e Kagome estavam:

Kag:- Isso...É MENTIRA!

Gab:- Lógico que não! Pense bem! Se ele quisesse ter casado com você já o teria feito a séculos!

Kag:Colocando Tomoyo em cima do sofá- O Inuyasha me ama! Entendeu...ELE ME AMA!- Disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

Gab:- Ama tanto que nem pedir pra casa com você pediu!

Desta vez Kagome deu um tapa na cara de Gabriela.

Na garagem:

Rom:Tentando achar as chaves do carro- Não é possível! O Inuyasha enlouqueceu!- Ele escutou um som de "Garras retalhadoras de almas" e sons de coisas sendo destruídas e finalmente achou a chave do carro- Abre...ABRE!- Abriu e entrou no carro, o ligando e pondo o pé no acelerador para que ficasse quase na velocidade máxima.

Inu:Inuyasha apareceu voando pelo teto e n meio do ar falando- ROMERO! VOCÊ VAI ME AJUDAR! GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS!- E atirou nele pegando de raspão no carro, que saiu correndo- CALMA AI ROMERO!...Hum?- Ele olhou para o templo e lembrou-se de uma velha amiga- Huhuhu!

Entrou lá e o avô de Kagome ainda tentava se lembrar de como pediu sua esposa em casamento:

Vdk:- Inuyasha calma estou quase me lembrando!

Inu:- Agora não! To tentando achar a Tessainga!- Buscou por 2 segundos a viu, pegou e tirou da bainha, prendendo está em seu sinto- Achei! Tchau avô da Kagome!- E saiu pelo teto.

Vdk:- A qualquer instante eu me lembrarei Inuyasha.

Onde estava Kagome e Gabriela:

Gab:-Hora sua como ousa!- Disse ela esfregando a mão no rosto onde agora tinha uma marca vermelha.

Kag:- Não duvide do amor que o Inuyasha sente por mim! E eu só fiz isso porque você mereceu!

Gab:- Então se é assim!- Ela disse e deu um tapa na cara de Kagome, Tomoyo só as observava curiosa – Você também merece por ser tão egocêntrica!

Kag:- Hora sua! Agora VOCÊ VAI VER!- Kagome pulou em cima de Gabi e as duas começaram a brigar.

No carro:

Rom:- Calma Romero! Acho que você o despistou!- E ficou mais tranqüilo, mas não por muito tempo, pois começou a sentir tremores no chão.

Inu:- ROMERO! AGORA SERÁ O SEU FIM! FERIDA DO VENTO!- E a lançou, por sorte não pegou ninguém, nem mesmo Romero que conseguiu desviar com o carro.

Rom:- CALMA INUYASHA! PODEMOS CONVERSAR!- Disse isso e aumentou a velocidade do carro.

Inu:- FERIDA DO VENTO!- Ainda não havia pego ninguém, mas pegou Romero de raspão.

Rom:- INUYASHA POR FAVOR TENTE SE ACALMAR!- Mas desta vez Romero bateu o carro no poste. Saiu deste e começou a sair correndo.

Inu:- FERIDA DO VENTO!- Romero abaixou bem na hora e assim não pegou nele, mas destruiu o carro e um outro carro que tinha ali, sorte que não pegou ninguém.

Romero continuou correndo até que chegou em um beco sem saída:

Inu:- AGORA SIM TE PEGUEI! FERIDA DO...- Mas fora cortado por Romero.

Rom:- TÁ BOM! TÁ BOM! EU AJUDO! EU AJUDO!

Inu:Guardando a sua espada- Ajuda?

Rom:- Sim eu ajudo contanto que você não queira...ME MATAR!

Inu:- Ate que enfim!

Rom:- Bom primeiro temos que arranjar um anel então.

Na casa dos Higurashi, Kagome ainda brigava com Gabriela:

Gab:- VACA!

Kag:- METIDA!

Gab:- BAKA!

Kag:- IDIOTA!

Gab:- BURRA!

Kag:- BESTA!

DING DONG!

Lis:Atendendo a porta- Oi Yasume!

Yas:- Oi Lisa! Vim buscar a Gabriela!

Lis:- Bem, então vamos procurá-la então.

Então chegaram na sala e viram as duas brigando:

Lis e Yas:- Gota

Yas:- GABRIELA!

Lis:- KAGOME!- As duas imediatamente param de brigar.

Lis e Yas:- ESSA FOI A EDUCAÇÃO QUE DEI PRA VOCÊ!

Kag e Gab:Se levantando- Me desculpa!

Yas:- GABRIELA VAMOS VOLTAR PRA CASA!

Gab:- Sim mamãe!- E as duas vão pra casa delas.

Lis:- Kagome, precisamos conversar.

Tom:- Mama convesa com vovó?

Kag:- Hihihi! É filhinha!- Kagome pegou Tomoyo no colo e sentou-se no sofá, do lado dela Lisa.

Lis:- Sei que você e Gabriela não se gostam muito, mas não é preciso brigar por um escândalo desses.

Kag:- Mas...foi ela que começo!

Lis:- Sei que foi! E pode até ter sido, mas tente não brigar tanto com ela ok?

Kag:- Tudo bem!

Lis:- Mas afinal, o que ela falou pra você que a fez ficar tão estressada:

Kagome conta toda a briga que tivera com Gabriela.

Lis:- Eu entendo! Mas tente se acalmar, você está com a cabeça quente!

Kag:- Certo mamãe!

Lis:pegando Tomoyo- Vamos querida! Você tem que deixar sua mamãe sozinha!

Tom:- Xau mamaim!

Kag:-Tchau querida!- E as duas saíram da sala. Kagome ficou lá pensando. Talvez o que Gabriela tivera falado era verdade. Talvez Inuyasha não gosta se mesmo dela. Uma lagrima caiu dos olhos de Kagome.

Neste momento, Rosa estava limpando o banheiro quando Souta e Spoink apareceram engatinhando de novo:

Sou:- E mais uma vez vamos para uma caverna, quem sabe que coisas incríveis acharemos por aqui.

Spo:- au! Au!

Sou:- Como por exemplo...- Disse abrindo a porta do banheiro- UM MONSTRO! UM MONSTRO!

Ros:- AAHH!- E fez com que o esfregão caísse no chão.

Sou:- Dês...desculpa foi mal.

Ros:- SE VOCÊ ME ASSUSTA MAIS UMA VEZ SOUTA EU TE MATO! AGORA CHISPA! CHISPA DAQUI!

Sou:- Tá já to indo!- Souta desceu as escadas mas Spoink ficou lá.

Ros:- E VOCÊ TAMBÉM!

Spo:CAIM! CAIM!- E seguiu Souta correndo.

Enquanto isso:

Rom:- Espero que você aproveite bem essa aliança! Porque me custaram 500 DÓLARES!- Romero carregava alguns cartazes.

Inu:- A para de reclamar Romero! Só queria pegar algo que Kagome gostasse.- Os dois estavam entrando na sala quando Inuyasha vê Kagome pensativa, ainda não havia percebido a presença deles.

Rom:- Faz o seguinte, fica virado de um jeito que você possa me ver!

Inu:- Beleza!- Só que Inuyasha parecia que estava paralisado.

Rom...AGORA VAI!- E empurrou ele.

Inu:- AAHH!- E caiu de tudo com cara no chão. Fazendo Kagome levar um susto.

Kag:- Ai Inuyasha que foi?

Inu:- Kagome...eu preciso...- Disse se levantando, mas percebeu que estava do lado oposto que era pra estar- Te levar aqui!- E levou ela de um jeito que ela ficasse de costas para Romero e Ele pudesse velo.

Kag:- Tá Inuyasha, que que foi?- Perguntava ela meio triste.

Inu:- Eu...eu...- Inuyasha inclina um pouco a cabeça pra esquerda e vê Romero com um cartaz escrito: "Eu quero te pedir uma coisa"- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa!

Kag:- Então diz!

Inu:- Er...hã...- Inuyasha inclina a cabeça novamente, mas o cartaz estava de ponta cabeça, então ele disse só mexendo os lábios- O cartaz tá de ponta cabeça!- Romero não entendeu nada e Inuyasha cochichou- O cartaz tá de ponta cabeça!- E Romero o acertou.

Kag:- Que?

Inu:- Ah...- E leu o que estava no cartaz- Eu te amo muito, por isso gostaria que você...- Romero trocou de cartaz, mas este estava ao contraio, mas Inuyasha nem percebeu devido ao nervosismo e leu assim mesmo- ogimoc rasac reuq êcov?

Kag:- O QUE?!-Kagome estava mais confusa que nunca. Romero percebeu isso e virou o cartaz para que ficasse certo. Inuyasha se ajoelhou na frente dela, tirou uma caixinha preta, a abriu (neste momento o coração de Kagome já estava disparado),lá tinha um anel de prata com uma pedra de rubi. Inclinou somente um pouco a cabeça pro lado e finalmente falou:

Inu:- Quer casar comigo?

Kagome estava excepcionalmente nervosa mais ao mesmo tempo extremamente feliz.

Kag:Pulando encima de Inuyasha-ACEITO! CLARO QUE ACEITO!- Inuyasha então sorri.

Lisa estava na cozinha e tinha deixado Tomoyo lá, quando lembra-se que precisa pegar uma coisa no armazém:

Lis:- Vix! Meu livro de receitas tá lá no armazém. Fica aqui um pouco Tomoyo que eu já volto.- Lisa foi e Tomoyo ficou sozinha na cozinha.

Hom:- Então, você é a preciosa netinha do Romero não é?- Disse um homem que havia entrado pela porta (que por sinal estava aberta).

Tom:- Vovô?

Hom:- Isso! Seu avô! Agora se me dá licença! Você vem comigo!- Ele pegou Tomoyo e deixou no lugar uma carta roxa, e foi embora.

Quando Lisa chegou na cozinha:

Lis:- Tomoyo já peguei...AAAHHH!- E deu um grito tão alto que a casa inteira ouviu, até a vizinha ouviu.

Inu:- De onde está vindo esse grito?

Kag:- Deve ser minha mãe! Ela está na cozinha!- E todos foram pra cozinha.

Lis:Chorando- Ah não! Não pode ser!

Kag:- Calma mamãe, que foi?

DING DONG!

Rom:- Deixa que eu atendo!- Foi abrir a porta e era Yasume, Gabriela e Mouro.

Yas:- Que foi que aconteceu pra Lisa da um grito tão alto?

Kag:- Eu não sei...- Olhando para os lados- Mamãe...cadê a tomoyo?

Lis:- Ela sumiu!- Kagome levou um choque e começou a chorar também. Rosa também se assustou, assim como todos lá também

Kag:Chorando mais sendo acudida por Inuyasha- Ma...mas como?

Lis:- Eu não sei! Só sei que quando sai ela estava aqui e agora que voltei não está mais!

Spoik começa a cheirar o envelope roxo que estava lá:

Sou:- Olha, o Spoink achou alguma coisa- Souta foi até lá e pegou a carta- É uma carta.

Inu:- Deixe-me ver isso!- Inuyasha pegou a carta. Não tinha destinatário e nem remetente.

Yas:- Vamos, abra a carta!

Inuyasha então abre a carta.

Continua...


	8. Salvamento

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. _

_**Guerras Com O Sogro 2**_

Capitulo 8- Salvamento

Inuyasha começa a lê-la e voz alta:

"_Para Romero e sua família_

_Seja quem for que estiver lendo está carta, quero que saiba que eu estou com a Tomoyo, e que se quiser ela de volta terá de me dar 3 milhões de ienes, ou é isso ou Tomoyo não terá um final feliz._

_Com amor_

_Y!"_

Inu:- Hora, quem esse cara pensa que é?- Dizia ele furioso.

Rom:- Onde ele acha que eu vou arranjar todo esse dinheiro? Em árvores?

Kag:chorando- Por favor, vamos pagá-lo! eu não quero que a Tomoyo se machuque!

Inu:- Keh! Eu não vou pagar tudo isso! Nem temos tudo isso!

Yaz:- Se quiser, nós os ajudamos a pagar!

Lis:- Nós...primeiro temos que averiguar essa situação!

Inu e Rom:- NÓS NÃO VAMOS PAGAR!

Spo:- Au! Au!

Sou:-Papai, por acaso você conhece esse cara?

Rom:- Bem...não dá pra saber se ele colocou só "Y"!

Inu:-Como ele quer que entregamos o dinheiro se nem sabemos onde ele está?!

Em u outro lugar, mais precisamente em uma casa há algumas ruas dali:

Y:- ESSA NÃO! ESQUECI DE DIZER ONDE ELES TEM QUE ENTREGAR O DINHEIRO!

Tom:- Dim dim?

Y:- Isso mesmo! Bem... vamos procurar o nome na lista telefônica!- Ele então pega a lista e começa a procurar o número.

De volta a casa dos Higurashi:

Inu:- Temos que dar um jeito de trazer a Tomoyo de volta!

Kag:- Mas como se não temos tamanho dinheiro?

Rom:- Daremos outro jeito!

Ros:-Se esquematizarmos um plano pode até dar certo!

Gab:- Bom, não deve ser tão ruim assim, tems que tomar nota.

RING! RING! RING!

Lis:- Deixa que eu atende, alô?- Diz ela pegando o telefone.

Y:-Quem tá falando?

Lis:- É a Lisa, sinto muito mas você ligou em uma péssima hora, depois...

Y:- Lisa, você quer ver sua netinha de volta?

Lis:- Oh, meu deus!- Lisa então tampa por onde se fala no telefone com a mão – É ele, o senhor "Y".- Kagome quase teve um desmaio, mas estava sendo segurada pelo Inuyasha. Todos dão autorização para que ela continue a ligação, Lisa então tira a mão de onde se fala pelo telefone – Sim, pode falar.

Y:-Bem, eu quero que vocês me entreguem o dinheiro no parque Antártida (N/A:- Pra aquém não se lembra, esse parque apareceu no guerras com o sogro 1, no capitulo 2, quando eles ainda estavam em Tókio )daqui á 6 horas. E nem pensem em chamar a policia, se eu escutar quanquer barulho deles, Tomoyo não vai sair dessa com vida.

Lis:- 6...horas?

Y:- Isso mesmo!- E desligou.

Kag:- O que ele...queria?- Ela começou a chorar.

Lis:- Que vamos ao parque Antártida daqui á 6 horas com todo o dinheiro.

Mou:- Já dissemos, se quiserem o dinheiro emprestamos pra vocês.

Yaz:- E se chamarmos a policia.

Lis:chorando- Daí eles...matam a Tomoyo.

Kag:chorando muito mais- Por favor, não quero que eles matem a Tomoyo.- Disse se alojando mais no peito de Inuyasha.

Rom:- Temos de dar um jeito.

Inu:- É muito simples, eu apareço lá, dou um soco na cara dele e depois pego a Tomoy!- Disse ele todo confiante.

Rom:- É mesmo é? E se antes de você der um soco na cara dele ele atirar na cabeça de Tomoyo?

Inu:- Deixa pra lá.

Sou:- Hum...eu tive uma idéia, e se colocarmos somente notas de papel em uma maleta e entregarmos pra ele. Daí ele pega, pegamos a Tomoyo, chamamos a policia e ele vai preso.

Gab:- E se ele quiser abrir a mala antes?

Sou:- Colocamos no começo notas verdadeiras, depois os papéis.

Spo:- AU! AU!

VDK:- É, parece ser o único jeito.

Algumas horas depois, todos já tinhas feito vários pedaços de papel em formato de dinheiro. A mala que estavam usando estava com algumas notas de 10000 ienes(N/A:-Sim, existe) e depois delas os papéis.

Foram todos para o parque, Souta, Spoink, Rosa,o avô de Kagome, Yazume e Mouro estavam mais atrás, pois eles tinham que saber a hora certa de chamar a policia.

Mais a frente estavam, Kagome, Lisa e Gabriela.

E quem estava indo entregar o dinheiro era Inuyasha e Romero, que estavam procurando o tal homem e Tomoyo.

Inu:- Mais será possível que ele fala o local e não fala nada mais?

Rom:Segurando a malta- Hum...deve ser algum inimigo meu.

Inu:- Com uma personalidade como a sua não imagino que você não tenha muitos inimigos.

Rom:- Hora seu...ah, tudo bem não vamos brigar hoje até encontrarmos a Tomoyo.

Inu:-...

Eles procuraram por mais meia hora, e nada de terem achado o homem ainda, até que Romero se lembrou de uma coisa:

Rom:- Inuyasha, por que você não usa seu olfato para facilitar um pouco as coisas?

Inu:- É verdade, eu tinha esquecido!- Romero cai para trás- Só que...

Rom:- Só que...?

Inu:- Eu não conheço o cheiro do homem.- Romero cai para trás de novo.

Rom:gota- Então tente ao menos usar seu faro PRA ENCONTRAR A TOMOYO!

Inu:- Ei, você disse que não ia discutir comigo!- Diz Inuyasha sério.

Rom:- MUDEI DE IDÉIA! AGORA VÁ PROCURAR!

Inu:- Keh!

Um pouco mais atrás:

Kag:- Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo!

Lis:- Acho que eles nunca vão parar de brigar.

Gab:- Eles brigam tanto assim?

Lis e Kag:- Mais do que o necessário.

Inuyasha então saiu cheirando o chão tal como um cachorro.

Após alguns minutos ele finalmente encontra Tomoyo, sendo carregada pelo estranho homem. Os dois estavam na atravessa do parque com um prédio muito alto e abandonado.

Inu:Se levantando- HÁ! AI ESTÁ VOCÊ!- Nesta hora, Kagome, Lisa e Gabriela (que estavam mais atrás), se esconderam atrás de uma moita, o que fez com que o homem não as visse. Mas a vontade de Kagome era ir lá e matar o homem mesmo que a tapas.

Y:- Demoraram em?

Rom:- DEVOLVA A MINHA NETINHA AGORA!

Y:- Eu não, enquanto vocês não me derem o dinheiro não!

Inu:- Se fizer alguma coisa com minha garotinha...- Diz ele furioso.

Y:- Senão me passarem o dinheiro eu vou matá-la!- Diz pegando um revolver pequeno e apontando para a cabeça de Tomoyo

Rom:Fazendo cara de pensativo-Ei, eu acho que conheço você!

Y:- Não, eu não, mas conhece meu pai!

Rom:- Pêra ai, deixa eu pensar...você deve ser filho do...Bradlei! Isso. Você é filho do Bredlei!

Y:- Isso, eu estou aqui para vingar o meu pai!- Com estás palavras Inuyasha vai se distanciando um pouco de Romero, este estranha.

Rom:- Inuyasha, o que está fazendo?

Inu:- Não acredito que matou o pai dele! Romero como você pode?

Rom:- EU NÃO MATEI NINGUÉM!

Inu:-Se aproximando- ENTÃO POR QUE ELE VEIO FAZER VINGANÇA?!

Rom:- E EU É QUE SEI!

Y:- Na verdade, o Romero não matou meu pai!- Eles olharam para ele.- Fui eu.

Rom e Inu:- QUE?!

Inu:- Agora que eu não entendo mais nada.

Y:- Deixe eu explicar a história melhor:

_Flash back (contado por "Y"):_

_Meu pai trabalhava a empresa Dynacon (N/A:- Não estou fazendo patrocínio, mais não veio nenhum outro nome de empresa). Ele era um dos melhores funcionários._

_Até aparecer o Romero._

_Os dois viviam sempre brigando pra ver quem seria promovido na empresa. _

_Meu pai vazia tudo direitinho, enquanto o Romero não fazia nada._

_Flash Back cortado por Romero._

Rom:- COMO ASSIM NÃO FAZIA NADA?! HORA, EU TRABALHA ATÉ 10 VEZES MAIS QUE O BREDLEI!

Y:- Continuando...

_Flash back (contado por "Y"):_

_Um dia o Romero foi promovido e meu pai não ficou feliz com isso (com razão é claro)._

_Então ele mexeu nos arquivos da empresa e fez parecer que Romero havia roubado todo o dinheiro._

_Então Romero foi despedido e meu pai pegou o cargo na empresa._

_Só que depois de 3 meses meu pai foi descoberto e Romero voltou a trabalhar lá, fazendo meu pai ser demitido._

_Flash Back cortado por Inuyasha._

Inu:Confuso- Mais então, o culpado nessa história não é seu pai?

Y;- DEIXA EU ACABAR DE FALAR DEPOIS VOCÊS FAZEM COMENTÁRIOS!

Tom:- E depois...

Y:- Bem...

_Flash back (contado por "Y"):_

_Meu pai ficou louco, tudo que queria era acabar com Romero. Teve que ir até no manicômio por causa disso. Eu, seu precioso filho, viu ele sendo levado pra lá. _

_Quando eu fui vê-lo, ele me deu uma arma, e pediu para que eu destruísse a família dele. Não queria, afinal tinha só 17 anos. Mas ele insistiu tanto..._

_POW!_

_Que eu acabei atirando. Eu então fugi com a arma e prometi á meu pai que assim o faria._

_Fim do Flash Back._

Y:- Edesde então estava formulando um plano pra acabar com vocês

Inu:- Mas, se você queria vingança, por que pediu 3 milhões de ienes?

Y:- Simplesmente por que eu sabia que você não teria esse dinheiro.

Rom:- Você é muito esperto Y!

Y:- É, eu sei. E alias, como conseguiram o dinheiro.?

Rom:- Ficando com negativa no banco é claro!

Y:- Eu sabia.

Inu:- Emocionante. Parabéns. Agora devolva minha filha!

Y:-Não antes de vocês me derem a maleta.

Rom:- Ok, na mesma hora em que eu dou a maleta, você me entrega a Tomoyo.- Romero deu uns 5 passos, até que parou.

Y:- Deixe a maleta no chão. Assim que eu confirmar que você tem o dinheiro eu te dou a Tomoyo.

Romero não tendo outra escolha pois a maleta no chão e se afastou. Y levou Tomoyo com ele (ainda apontando a arma para sua cabeça) até o caminho e não a soltou enquanto abria a maleta:

Y:- É, parece que está tudo aqui...acho que podem...espera ai!- Ele mexeu um pouco no dinheiro e viu que não estava completamente cheia- VOCÊS TENTARAM ME ENGANAR?

Inu e Rom:- Puxa você é esperto.

Y:- AGORA A TOMOYO VAI PAGAR!

Kag:Saindo do arbusto- NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!

Lis:Somente se levantando no arvusto- KAGOME!

Tic!

Porém ao saiu nada do revolver.

Y:- Droga, acho que esqueci de por mais balas.

Inu:- AGORA VOCÊ VAI DEVOLVER A TOMOYO!

Y:- NUNCA!- E Y entrou no prédio correndo, sendo seguido por Inuyasha.

Gab:Falando pelo cambio-Ei, pessoal?

Do outro lado do parque:

Sou:Falando com Gabriela pelo cambio- Sim?

_Gab:- Chamem a policia, AGORA!_

Sou:- Certo! Pessoal..

Spo:- Au! au!

Sou:- É pra chamar a policia!

Lá no prédio,Y saiu correndo até o telhado, foi para a borda e colocou Tomoyo para cair de lá.

Tom:começando a chorar- PAPA!

Inu:Que acabara de chegar no local- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

Y:- Huhuhu, não disse...ou traga o dinheiro ou Tomoyo morre?

Inu:- Na verdade, não com essas palavras...MAS SOLTE ELA AGORA- Inuyasha foi se aproximando de Y.

Y:- Você tem certeza mesmo?- Ele ameaçou soltar, mas não o fez.

Inu:- Faço o que quiser, mas não machuque minha filha!- Inuyasha nunca estivera tão desesperado em sua vida.

Y:- Hum...então me de 5 milhões de ienes.

Inu:- Mas eu não tenho esse dinheiro!

Y:- Resposta ERRADA!- E soltou Tomoyo.

Inu:- NÃO!

Tomoyo estava caindo, parecia que ia morrer, entretanto...:

Rom:Chegando na porta do prédio- Hum...ela vai cair...AQUI!-Romero se jogou no chão conseguiu pegá-la. Em seu lado veio Kagome correndo. Romero se levantou e entregou Tomoyo para Kagome – Sã e salva.

Kag:Com lagrimas nos olhos-Obrigada papai! Pronto Tomoyo, agora está tudo bem.- Disse a aninhando.

Lá em cima, Inuyasha foi até a borda do prédio:

Inu:- To...moyo...- Inuyasha deixou escorrer uma lagrima, Y já não estava mais na borda, estava um pouco atrás de Inuyasha.

Y:- Isso sim é que é um final.

Rom:Gritando lá de baixo- INUYASHA, EU CONSEGUI PEGÁ-LA!

Y:- HÃ?!

Inu:Limpando suas lágrimas- E POR QUE NÃO DISSE ISSO ANTES?!- Inuyasha sentia uma alegria enorme. Nunca esteve tão aliviado em sua vida. Ele se virou para Y e deu um sorriso maquiavélico- Agora você vai me pagar!

Y:- Mais o que...- Nem deu tempo de Y continuar e Inuyasha já o pegou e se jogou do prédio. Neste momento, Y entrou em desespero – O QUE ESTA FAZENDO?! ISSO VAI MATAR Á NÓS DOIS!- Mas com a queda, Inuyasha perdeu seu boné- VO...VOCÊ É UM YOKAI?!- Não deu tempo de falar mais nada e já estavam no chão.

Inu:- Como ela está Kagome?

Kag:- Bem...ela está dormindo, como um anjo.

Inu:Aliviado- Que bom!

Y:- Hã, dá pra me soltar?

Inu:Dando mais um sorriso maquiavélico-Só quando a policia chegar!

Nem deu 2 minutos e a policia já estava lá:

Pol:- EI, MÃOS PARA O ALTO BANDIDO!

Y:- HÁ! COMO SE DESSE!

Pol2:- Então, contem o que aconteceu.

Vdk:Chegando do nada- Bom aconteceu o seguinte...

Após o avô de Kagome ter contado tudo para o policial, Y foi preso e todos puderam voltar para suas casas aliviados.

Rom:- Ufa! Que dia!- Se jogand no sofá.

Kag:- Mas graças a deus Tomoyo está bem.

Spo:- Au!

Inu:- Acho que Y não vai mais nos incomodar.

Lis:- Assim espero. Bom, só sei que Souta dormiu no carro.

Rom:- Ah, deixa eu tirá-lo de lá.- Romero foi ir pegar Souta.

Kag:Se sentando no sofá- Estou cansada.

Inu:Se sentando do lado dela- É, e vai estar mais ainda amanha!

Kag:- Por que?

Inu:- Horas, temos que arrumar as coisas para o casamento Kagome!

Kag:- O QUE?

Inu:- É, o vestido, o bolo, o lugar...

Kag:- INUYASHA...QUANTO TEMPO ACHA QUE VAI DEMORAR PARA A GENTE SE CASAR?- Pergunta ela assustada.

Inu:- Uns...23 dias mais ou menos...já é meia-noite certo?

Kag:- 23 DIAS?! Gritou ela atônica.

Continua...


	9. Final Casamento!

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. _

_**Guerras Com O Sogro 2**_

Capitulo 9- Final...Casamento!

Havia se passado 23 dias e já estava tudo pronto.

Durante esse período, Kagome e Inuyasha (com alguma ajuda de Yazume, Mouro, Lisa e (por incrível que pareça) Romero) passaram a viver em uma correria...

Era vestido pra lá, bife pra cá, e ainda tinha os convites, os convidados, os doces, o bolo, a igreja, as damas de honra, a lua de mel...

Em fim, os últimos 23 dias tiveram sido insuportáveis de tão cansativos, mas valera a pena.

Todos já estavam dando os últimos retoques para o casamento. Até Sango (que agora estava grávida de 4 meses), Miroku, Leo, Kirara, Shippo e vovó Kaede estavam lá.

Enquanto Inuyasha se arrumava na casa dos Higurashi, Kagome se arrumava em um salão de beleza:

No salão:

Kag:- AAAHHH!

Costureira:- Por favor! Se acalme, assim não consigo ajeitar corretamente o vestido!- Diz ela atrás de Kagome.

San:- Calma Kagome, já é a décima vez que você grita hoje!- Diz ela com as mãos nos ouvidos.

Kag:- Não posso evitar Sango! Estou nervosa.

Tom:- Por que mama?- Está estava de pé ao lado de Kagome.

Kag:- Por que a mamãe vai casar querida! E você vai se a daminha de honra!- Diz ela sorrindo. Ela e Inuyasha haviam decidido a poucos dias, quando Tomoyo começou a dar seus primeiros passos.

Tom:- Da...daminha...?

Kag:- Ou seja...a princesinha!- Diz Kagome sorrindo.

Tom:- EEE! EU SOU UMA PRINCESA!- Diz ela batendo palmas.

Leo:- E eu o príncipe né mamãe?

San:- Isso mesmo!

Cos:- Pronto!

Cabeleireira:- Agora vamos fazer um penteado bem lindo em seu cabelo!- Diz ela conduzindo Kagome até a cadeira.

Kag:- Não era pra ter feito isso antes de por o vestido?

Cab:- Não! Assim estraga o penteado!- Diz ela sorrindo.

Ros:- Ela tem razão!

Lis:- Filha se acalme! Vai dar tudo certo!

Cab:- O que você acha de um coque?

Kag:- AAHH! ESTOU NERVOSA!

Na casa os Higurashi:

Inu:- AAHH!

Mir:- Inuyasha JÁ É A CENTÉSIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ BERRA HOJE!- Diz ele com as mãos nos ouvidos.

Inu:- É! É PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ NO MEU LUGAR!

Mir:- Mais já estive! E não estava nessa paranóia!

Rom:com as mãos nos ouvidos- PELO AMOR DE DEUS INUYASHA TENTE SE ACALMAR!

Inu:- NÃO DÁ!

Mir:- Calma Inuyasha, qualquer coisa...divórcio!

Inu:- PUXA! VALEU O APOIO MIROKU!- Diz ele enfurecido.

Shi:- Ele tem razão! Por que não sei como a Kagome vai atura um idiota como você!

POFT!

Shi:- BUABUABUA!

Inu:- HORA SE VEIO AQUI PRA ME ENXURIÇA ENTÃO VÁ EMBORA!

Shi:- Pra começa só estou aqui porque a Kagome me pediu...BUABUABUA!

Rom:- Inuyasha ele é só uma criança!

Inu:- Feh!

Sou:- Papai, o Spoink pode ir?

Rom:- Nem pensa!

Sou:- Por favor!- Fazendo carinha de cachorro pidão.

Spo:- Caim!

Rom:- Não!

Sou e Spo:- 00!

Rom:- Ah, está bem! Mas com uma condição: se ele se comportar!

Inu:Ajeitando o smoking- Ok, respira...inspira.

Mir:- Inuyasha...

Inu:- Que?

Mir:- Falta uma hora.

Inu:- AAAHHH!

Mir:Gota e com as mãos nos ouvidos- Eu e minha boca grande!

No salão:

Cab:- Pronto! Está lindo!

Lis:- Querida, esse coque ficou perfeito!

San:- KAGOME, VOCÊ ESTÁ MARAVILHOSA!- Diz Sango.

Tom:- Hoje a mamãe é a RAINHA!

Kag:sorrindo- Mais ainda estou nervosa.

Lis:-Todas nós ficamos!

San:- Kagome eu também fiquei nervosa!

Kir:- Meaw!

Maquinadora:- Vamos! Falta somente a maquiagem! Depois disso você estará pronta!

Kag:- Vovó Kaede, quanto tempo falta pro casamento!

Kae:- Falta...meia hora!

Kag:- JÁÁ!

Na casa dos higurashi:

Shi:Cochichando para Miroku- Puxa Miroku nunca vi o Inuyasha tão nervoso assim!

Inu:Sendo arrastado por Miroku e Romero- Eu tenho que ir agora mesmo pra igreja? São só sete e meia!

Mir:- Inuyasha, é papel da noiva chegar atrasada e não o noivo!

Rom:- E tem mais...se você der o cano Inuyasha...pode se considerar uma pessoa morta!

Inu:-Glump

Sou:- Puxa, já está quase na hora.

Spo:- AU!AU!

Inu:-"Estou perdido"!

Os cinco entraram no carro (na verdade, Inuyasha estava sendo arrastado pelo Romero e pelo Miroku) e foram para a igreja.

Na casa de Gabriela:

Gab:-"É isso! Então eu vou pra lá e na hora que o padre disser: 'Se alguém é contra está união que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!' EU estarei lá para me expor! Pois só assim o Inuyasha vai ser meu!" MWUAHAHA!MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Yaz:- O que é engraçado Gabi?

Gag:- Nada mamãe!

Mou:- Então é melhor irmos, o casamento vai começar em 15 minutos!

Gab:- Ah, sim claro!

Na casa de Houjo:

Hou:- Então, quer dizer que Kagome vai se casar!- Diz pegando uma jaqueta- Então é melhor eu me apressar se quiser parar esse casamento!- Diz ele agora abrindo a porta- Assim que o padre falar 'Se alguém é contra está união que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!' eu vou me expor e assim conseguir ficar com a Kagome. mais é melhor eu me apressar! Faltam 10 minutos!- E saiu andando até a igreja.

Na igreja, no terceiro banco da direita:

Ayu:- Não acredito que a k-chan vai se casar!

Eri:- Tem razão Ayume! É com aquele namorado que ela falou que era idiota, ciumento e egoísta, qual era mesmo o nome dele...- Faz cara de pensativa.

Yuk:- É Inuyasha!

Eri:- Aquele ali da frente né?

Yuk:- Esse mesmo!

Naquela mesma igreja, porém no altar:

Inu:Cochichando para Miroku- Ei, psiu, Miroku?

Mir:Cochichando de volta-Que é?

Inu:Cochichando- Que horas são?

Mir:Cochichando- São...oito e um!

Inu:Cochichando- Droga, ela está atrasada.

Rom:Cochichando- é normal uma noiva se atrasar.

Inu:Cochichando- Mais ela já se atrasou muito!

Rom e Mir:- gota e cochichando- Foi um minuto Inuyasha...

Inu:-"Calma Inuyasha, daqui a pouco ela vai chegar!"

Na porta da igreja:

Gab:Abrindo a porta do carro- Pronto! Cheguei!"Agora falta pouco para o Inuyasha ser meu!"

Há alguns milímetros dali:

Hou:- Deve ser aqui!"Kagome, você será minha está noite!"

Yaz:- Vamos, vamos entrar na igreja!

Mou:- Isso!

Gab:- Eu já vou...- Mas Gabriela olhou para o lado e seus olhos acabaram encontrando os olhos de um outro rapaz, o que fez a garota se sentir nas nuvens.

Hou:- Bem então eu...- Mas ele olhou para o lado e seus olhos acabaram encontrando os olhos de uma garota loira. Rapidamente ele pode ver milhares de corações em volta dela.

Houjo se aproximou de Gabriela:

Hou:- Oi!

Gab:- Oi!

Hou:- Quer sentar comigo ali na igreja?

Gab:- Claro!- E os dois entraram de mãos dadas na igreja como se já fossem namorados.

Tic! Tac! Tic Tac! Tic Tac! Tic! Tac!

Maq:- Acabei!- Pegando um espelho- E ai, gostou?

Kag:- Ficou lindo!

Tom:- EEE! Mama! Rainha!

San:- Bem, é melhor nos apressarmos, afinal só nós quatro estamos aqui ainda!

Kag:- Ma...mais já?

San:- São oito e dez Kagome!

Kag:- JÁÁÁ?!?!

San:- Até a sua mãe já foi! Vamos Kagome, vamos logo!

Kag:nervosa- O...ok!

Na 1ª fileira do lado esquerdo da igreja:

Sou:- Nossa vovô, quanta gente! A igreja tá até lotada!

Vdk:- É, mais isso é por que temos muitos parentes!

Ros:Se juntando a eles- Oi pessoal!

Vdk:- Olá Rosa!

Sou:- E a mana?

Shi:- E a Kagome?

Spo:- Au?!

Ros:- Dá está vindo!

No altar da igreja:

Inu:Suando-"onde a Kagome está?" Lisa, já chegou?

Lis:- Já, já sim! A Kagome logo está ai!

Inu:-Assim espero!

Mais alguns minutos depois:

Kag:Chegando na igreja- Oh céus! Acho que eu vou desmaiar!

San:- Não, não Kagome! você vai entrar por aquela porta e vai se casar!

Kag:- Ok!

Inu:-"Oh céus!"cochichando para Miroku- Que horas são?

Mir:- 8:30!

Inu:-"Ai meu Deus! E se a Kagome pegar um transito! E se ela foi assaltada!ou pior...e se ela desistiu de se casar comigo e agora está com o Kouga lá na era feodal? Ou o Houjo? Ou o Sesshomaru? Ou se ela..."- Mas deu tempo de pensar qualquer outra coisa e a musica de casamento já começou a tocar.

Todos se levantaram. Primeiro veio duas primas de Kagome (uma morena e uma de cabelo castanho, usando vestidos azuis bebê), depois veio Sango usando o mesmo estilo de vestido e cor das duas primas de Kagome. E pos fim Kagome entrou na igreja:

Kag:-"É agora..."

Kagome finalmente entrou na igreja. Seu coração nunca batera tanto na vida. Ela ainda podia vê o dia em que Inuyasha a pediu em casamento, e agora estava lá, pronta para se casar.

Na hora que Inuyasha viu Kagome, seu coração podia ser comparado a um trem bala. Suas orelhinhas estavam mexendo (porém não se podia ver pois ele usava um pequeno chapéu) feito loucas de tanta alegria, afinal nunca tivera visto alguém tão bonita em toda a sua vida, com o vestido de noiva, o coque na cabeça e o buquê.

Kagome chegou no altar, Inuyasha e ela se entreolharam e começaram a sorrir um para o outro. Toda a "platéia" se sentou:

Inu:Falando baixinho- Você está linda!

Kag:Corando e falando baixinho- Você também.

Padre:- Vamos iniciar a cerimônia...

A cerimônia correu tranqüila, até a hora que Tomoyo e Léo trouxeram as alianças, Inuyasha pegou a que estava na almofada de Léo e Kagome a que estava na almofada de Tomoyo:

Pad:- Senhor Inuyasha deseja aceitar Kagome na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

Inu:- Aceito!- Colocando a aliança no dedo de Kagome.

Pad:- E você, senhorita Kagome, deseja aceitar Inuyasha na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

Kag:- Aceito!- Colocando a aliança no dedo de Inuyasha

Pad:- Se alguém tiver alguma objeção para que estás duas pessoas fiquem juntas que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!- Mas ninguém se manifestou- Se não há objeções eu vos declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva agora.- Os dois finalmente se beijaram.

Lis:- Agora...nossa filinha se casou. Não é Romero...Romero?

Rom:Chorando- Aieee não acredito! O tempo passou tão rápido! Parece que foi ontem que estávamos trocando a frauda dela e agora...snif! Snif! Ela já se casou...BUAAAA!- Disse ele ainda chorando, isso fez Lisa soltar um sorriso.

San:- Puxa Miroku! Olha só quem diria! A Kagome e o Inuyasha...juntos!

Mir:- É verdade! E eles que sempre diziam que isso nunca iria acontecer!- Passando a mão onde não devia.

PAFT!

San:- HOUSHI HENTAI!

No banco:

Sou:- EEE! A mana caso!

Shi:- UIII!...Rosa, você está chorando?

Ros:Chorando- Eu sempre choro em casamentos.

Em outro banco:

Eri:Chorando- Nem acredito que isso aconteceu!

Ayu:Chorando- Parece que foi ontem que ela era só uma garotinha!

Yuk:Chorando- E agora ela está se casando!

Eri, Ayu, Yuk:- BUUUAAA!

Em outro banco:

Mou:- Ah, que casamento lindo!

Yaz:- É mesmo! E você Gabriela, nãoi esta tris...- Mas ao virar para o lado viu Gabriela beijando Houjo.

Mou:- Acho que não! – Os dois se olharam e sorriram.

Inuyasha e Kagome saíram da igreja e todos começaram a jogar arroz neles. Mas logo após o casamento, eles foram para o bife.

No carro (em que estava somente o Inuyasha, a Kagome e o motorista):

Kag:- Ui, chegando lá eu já vou logo troca de roupa! Essa aqui é muito pesada!

Inu:- Eu acho que também vou, não gostei muito de usar esse tal de smoking!

Kag:- Hihihi!

Ao chegarem lá (depois que Inuyasha e Kagome colocaram roupas mais leves) Sango, Miroku, Romero, Lisa, Kaede, Rosa, o avô da Kagome, Inuyasha e Kagome sentaram em uma mesa só:

Lis:Dando uma garfada na comida- Puxa essa comida é deliciosa!

Ros:Dando uma garfada- Tem razão.

San:- Onde estão as crianças? E a kirara?

Kag:- As crianças estão brincando no parquinho, já a Kirara esta fugindo do Spoink!

Spoink estava correndo atrás de Kirara quando está ficou encurralada, neste momento ela se transformou em sua outra forma e Spoink saiu correndo, ela se destransforma e sai andando aliviada.

Rom:- Inuyasha, vem aqui um pouquinho?- Pergunta Romero se levantando.

Inu:- Claro!- Diz ele se levantando também.

Os dois vão para um lugar distante dos outros (para uma salinha que tinha dentro do bife):

Inu:- E então?

Rom:- Tá na hora de você me pagar!- Inuyasha pensa um pouco até se lembrar da aposta.

Inu:- Te pagar? EU ganhei essa aposta!- E os dois começam a discutir.

Na mesa:

Kag:- É melhor eu ver onde esses dois estão ou vai acabar dando problemas.

Kagome vai procurá-los até ouvir vozes conhecidas vindas de uma salinha, ao chegar lá, ela percebe que é Inuyasha e Romero discutindo novamente, porém, antes de falar alguma coisa...:

Inu:- Hora! Eu casei a tempo! 30 dias não foi! Pois é! Já estou casado em 30 dias!- Ele diz confiante. Porém Inuyasha estava de costas e não viu que Kagome estava escutando a conversa.

Rom:- Inuyasha...- Diz ele fazendo uma cara assustada.

Inu:- Que foi? Agora finalmente percebeu que eu venci porque eu sou o melhor?

Rom:-...Vira de costas...

Inu:- Hã?- Perguntou ele com uma cara curiosa. Ao se virar pode ver os olhos de Kagome praticamente guspindo fogo de tanta raiva. Romero vai embora de fininho- Er...Kagome...

Kag:- II...NU...Y...A...SHA!- Gritou ela com raiva.

Inu:- Calma Kagome, eu posso explicar...

Kag:- SENTA!

CATAPLOFT!

Kag:- SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!...

CATAPLOFT!CATAPLOFT!CATAPLOFT!CATAPLOFT!CATAPLOFT!CATAPLOFT!CATAPLO! CATAPLOF!...

Rom:- Ufa, acho que escapei...- Diz ele aliviado, mas ao olhar pra frente, encontra Lisa- ...Oi querida!- Lisa começou a puxar sua orelha- ITAI!

Lis:- E é pra doer mesmo ouviu! Agora vamos voltar para a mesa!- Ela levou ele para a mesa sem soltar sua orelha.

De volta a salinha:

Kag:- SENTA! E QUE ISSO SIRVA DE LIÇÃO!

Inu:-Por que você...deixa pra lá! (N/A:- Ele mudou a frase...o.Õ? Ele finalmente não perguntou porque ela fez isso? Hoje chove!)

Kag:-Ah, então quer dizer que só casou comigo por causa de uma aposta!- Disse ela se sentando no sofá ainda brava.

InuSe levantando do chão- Não, claro que não!- Diz ele se sentando ao lado dela e pegando sua mão(que agora tinha uma aliança)- Eu me casei porque eu te amo! Estava tentando te pedir em casamento há meses! Está aposta foi, somente, um meio mais rápido deu me casar com você. Na verdade, essa aposta meio que me encorajou um pouco e...- Foi ai que teve um choque. Ele finalmente percebeu o que Romero tinha em mente. O que ele queria, não era que Inuyasha perdesse, mas sim que ele ganha-se, afinal... ele só queria ver a filha dele feliz- me fez te pedeir em casamento.

Kag:Sorrindo- Inuyasha...

Os dois se beijaram.

Na mesa:

Rom:-"ITAI! Ai, a Lisa sabe mesmo como machucar alguém. Mas afinal, o bom de tudo isso é que...ITAI! A Kagome está feliz, e se ela está feliz, eu estou feliz..."ITAI! Querida, está doendo!

Lis:- E é pra continuar doendo!

San:Gota- Er...o que foi que aconteceu?

Lis:Sorrindo- Nada, nada...

Mir:Gota-Bem, estão...

Kae:- Kagome e Inuyasha já estão voltando para a mesa! Olha ali!- Eles viram os dois voltando para lá de mãos dadas. Logo se sentaram a mesa.

Mir:-Nossa Inuyasha, o que foi fazer lá com a Kagome?

Inu:- HORA, NÃO DIGA BESTEIRAS SEU PERVERTIDO!

San:- Ai Miroku, você não tem jeito mesmo!

Rom:-Suspiro.

Kag:-As crianças ainda estão brincando?

Vdk:-Sim! E parece que não vão voltar tão cedo.

Eri:Chegando corredo- Kagome!- Disse afobada.

Kag:- O que foi?

Eri:- É hora...respirando de jogar...respirando o buquê!respirando

Kag:- Ah, é verdade!

Kagome vai até uma pequena sacada do segundo andar no salão:

Kag:- EU VOU JOGAR!

Meninas:- JOGA!

Kag:- UM!...DOIS!...E...-Quando parecia que ia jogar ela abaixou o buque- ALARME FALSO!

Mens:- JOGA! JOGA!

Kag:- LÁ VAI EM! UM...!DOIS...E...-Mas ela recuou de novo!

Men:- PELO AMOR DE DEUS CRIATURA, JOGA LOGO!

Kag:- ENTÃO TÁ! UM!...DOIS...E LÁ VÃO OS...TRÊS!- Kagome jogou o buquê mais ele foi muito alto.

Gabriela, que estava andando por lá junto com Houjo perto dali:

Hou:- Ah, então você se mudou pra cá a pouco tempo?

Gab:- Isso mesmo, a um mês e...ai!- Alguma coisa tinha batido na cabeça dela- O que é isso?- Gabriela olhou no chão e o que tinha lá? É claro, o buquê. – O buquê...eu peguei?...EU PEGUEI O BUQUÊ!

Algumas meninas:- AAAHHH!

Outras meninas:Indo na direção de Gabriela- MEUS PARABÉNS!

Gab:- OBRIGADO! OBRIGADO!-Gabriela olha para Houjo sorrindo e este a olha lhe dando um sorriso também.

Kag:Já no andar de baixo-Puxa...quanta gente veio aqui em?

Inu:A abraçando- É! Mas o importante foi que agora estamos juntos! Pra sempre!- E os dois se beijaram novamente.

Na mesa:

Rom:suspiro- Querida, pode soltar minha orelha agora?- A orelha dele já estava roxa.

Lis:- Não!

A festa acabou e todos foram pra casa..

Ao chegarem em casa:

Rom:-Querida, pode soltar a minha orelha agora?

Lis:-...Acho que sim já foi o bastante.- E soltou a orelha dele.

Rom:- Arigatto!- Disse ele quase chorando.

Sou:- Ah, to morto!

Tom:-Bocejando-Soninho!

Kag:- Vamos dormir querida!- E todos estavam indo para a cama.

Mas quando Romero estava subindo as escadas:

Inu:- Romero?

Rom:Parando de subir- Sim?

Inu:- Obrigado!- Disse ele sério.

Rom:-...Não tem de que!- Ele sorriu para Inuyasha e continuou subindo as escadas, Inuyasha começou a subir também. Então os dois chegaram no topo- Só fiz isso porque se não você nunca teria a capacidade de pedi-la em casamento.

Inu:- COMO É?!

Rom:- Psiu! Inuyasha fala mais baixo!

Inu:- Keh! E no final, quem ganho a aposta?

Rom:- Digamos que foi um empate! Mas da próxima vez, eu vou ganhar!

Inu:- HÁ! Vá sonhando!

Rom:- Boa noite Inuyasha!- E foi se deitar.

Inu:-"Ele não vai mudar nunca"-Boa noite...Romero!

No dia seguinte, Kagome e Inuyasha eles foram passar a lua-de-mel de uma semana no litoral do Japão. Tomoyo ficaria com seus avós. A despedida dos dois de Tomoyo foi difícil. Mas deu tudo certo no final.

2 meses depois

Há algum tempo Kagome havia agindo estranho, sempre muito pensativa e as vezes olhava para o nada. Adquiriu um apetite incrível e insaciável por comida, e estava um poço de emoções.

Certa noite, Kagome chamou toda a família para se sentarem na mesa, todos estavam preocupados, pois a garota parecia séria:

TIM!TIM!TIM! (Som de colher batendo na taça)

Ros:- Ok, fala Kagome que eu estou curiosa!

Lis:- Meus Deus filha, o que está acontecendo?

Tom:- Mama preocupada?

Inu:- É algo grave?

Rom:- Fale logo querida! Esse suspense está me matando!

Kag:- Bem...eu gostaria de dizer...que dentro de mais ou menos 7 meses nossa família terá mais um membro!- Todos então ficaram chocados- Pois eu recentemente descobri que estou grávida novamente!- Diz a garota sorrindo brilhante.

Tom:- EEEBBBAAA! VOU TER UMA IMÃZINHA!

Sou:- UUIII! VOU TER UM SOBRINHO!

Tom:- Não, vai se imãzinha!

Sou:- Não, sobrinho!

Ros:- Ah, mais um convidado nessa família!

Rom:- Parabéns querida! Vai me dar meu segundo neto!

Lisa:- Ou neta!

Inu:A abraçando e colocando as mãos na barrida dela- E eu não poderia estar mais feliz!

Kag:- E nem eu!- Os dois se beijaram.

Rom:Se levantando da cadeira-Bom, mas eu aposto que vai ser uma menininha!

Inu:Soltando Kagome e indo enfrentar Romero- NÃO! VAI SER UM MENININHO!

Rom:- MENINA!

Inu:- MENINO!

Rom:- APOSTO 100 IENES COMO É MENINA!- Estendendo a mão.

Inu:- FECHADO! PORQUE É UM MENINO!- Diz Inuyasha apertando a mão dele.

Rom:soltando-MENINA!

Inu:- MENINO!

Kag:gota-Senta!

CATAPLOFT!

Inu:- HORA, POR QUE FEZ ISSO?(N/A:- certos hábitos nunca mudam)

Lis:Trazendo copos e refrigerante- Sem brigas hoje meninos! Hoje é dia de comemorar.

E assim se finaliza mais um dia na casa dos Higurashi.

Fim!


End file.
